Grojband highschool drama
by shadz11
Summary: This is a Grojband fanfic about the 2 rival bands Grojband and the newmans band the pain characters are Carrie , lenny , laney , and corey they will be the ones with pov's
1. Chapter 1

This show made me fall in love with it and i started to ship this one couple Corey and Laney so this story will have lots of coney hope you like

* * *

**LANEY'S POV**

"First day of highschool"I said turning off my alarm " freshmen . we are gonna be freshmen " I said getting out of bed . I went to take a shower and got out after 20 minutes . I got in my undergarments and tossed an undershirt on.

"Lets hope this makes me look somewhat girly " I put on ripped back geans ( that has holes from the pocket to the calf) and a half-cut shirt with GB on it.

"Man .. I hope they remember me " I said brushing my hair .

"Its gotten a lot longer since they last saw me " it's in the middle of my back and tossed some black bracelets on .

I walked downstairs to see my mother and father .

" Your leaving the house like that !? " asked as I rolled my eyes

" dad I am not a little girl anymore " I said grabbing a poptart walking out of the house .

* * *

**_15 MINUTES LATER _**

" Well this place is confusing " I said walking into the school wondering if the guys were gonna recognize me. I looked for a place that shows me were to go.

"Here you go " said a woman " thanks " I said walking out .

It took 20 minutes looking for the guys "fuck " I said relaxing against the wall .

"I guess I wont be able to help them with music cause I can't find them " I said getting up and hearing music in a room .

"Hey is she gonna be here ? " a voiced yelled " she should have been here by now " a guy walked out of the room .

" Corey ? " I asked as he looked my direction .

"Laney ? " he said as I walked forward .

"Core has it been ? " I said in a chuckle "uh well its been swell ! " he said stuttering I could tell he was surprised with my look and the difference with me .

"Core ? " I said snapping him out of the trance "I found her " he said as he grabbed me hand pulling me into the classroom

"were is she ? " the both of the guys asked.

"She is right next to me Laney is right here " Corey said holding up my hand

"hey kin and kon " I said kinda loling . there was silence for 5 minutes *dang did I freaken suprise them !?* I thought in my head.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A ROCKSTAR LANEY ! " kin said whearing the same shirt he did the last time.

" We didnt even notic the shirt until now " kon said looking at my shirt.

"yeah I kinda changed the shirts style up " i said chuckling " now can I sing?" I asked the guys .

"Of course lane ! " Corey said happy

* * *

_**The song is smile from Avril lavigne **_

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
[Voice] I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
[Voice] you go with it go with it go with it  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

[Bridge]  
You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

[Chorus]  
Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
[Voice]What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out and then oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
[Voice] your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

[Bridge]

You said hey (hey)  
What's you name (What's your name)  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey (hey)  
And since that day (since that day)  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

[Chorus]

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

[Chorus]

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile

* * *

"So how did you guys like it " I said chuckling

"That was JUST FREAKEN AWESOME HOW DID YOU MAKE IT !?" the guys said in union

"I made it up " I said

* * *

NO POV

"So she makes the songs ? " a guy asked

"I guess so you know what to do right ? " a blue haired girl asked

"yea get the singer in grojband to give us a song like that " the guy said

"corey's gonna be mad about the newman getting a song cooler than your song " the girl said with an evil laughing

* * *

**Wooooooo thats awesome ! my first story and i hope u like **


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG another story in a day !? yes people yes **_

* * *

_**corey's pov**_

"so how it ?"laney asked "that was AWESOME !" I said to her .

"I got to get to class so later " laney said about to exit.

"Wait can I see what classes we have together?" I asked "sure" she said giving me her schedule.

*Cool yet creepy we have all the same classes* I thought in my head "kay thanks" I said giving her paper back to her.

"well I can't be late see ya later " she said to use giving me a wink making my face turn red

* * *

**_Larry's pov_**

*she left good* I thought walking next to her "hey there" I said.

"Do I know you ?" laney asked "Its me larry " I said.

"Why the hell !? what the fuck do you want rival ?!" She yelled.

"I am not like the girls can you give me a chance?" I asked

"with what ?" she asked

"will you go on a date with me ? " I asked.

"Why do you want to do that ? " she asked me

"your different from the guys because your funny,silly,and you have a beautiful voice " I said making her blush.

*She is falling for the good boy routine* I thought.

"okay" she said with a smile .

*great now I have to go out with her tonight* I thought

"why don't we have our date tomorrow at 8 a clock sharp?" she asked.

"Sounds great ! see ya tomorrow at 8 a clock" I said as she went to class.

"Oh before you leave we can't tell anybody" she yelled "right" I said

* * *

**_Laney's Pov_**

*wait did i agree to going out with one of our rivals ?* I asked myself face palming * nobody can know* I murmured as I walked into the classroom.

"Wow it took you forever Lane " Corey joked .

"I didn't know you were in this class?" I asked " I am the youngest in the band" l said "heee we all are gonna have some same classes together " corey said putting his arm around me making me blush "now lanes we got a meeting tomorrow at 10 a clock " corey told me "I might be a little bit late" I whispered.

"Why ?" corey asked "I got a dinner with my family to go to " I said hoping he would buy it.

"oh ok..." he said as he grabbed a chair for me .

"Thanks" I said with a smile "no prob" he said jumping onto the desk to sit there.

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

"HAHAHA this is epic soon we will have an awesome song better than theirs" Carrie said with an evil laughter.

"Lane wont give me a song _that_ easy" larry said "wait what did you call her ? "

"umm lane?" larry said noticing he said her nickname he turned red.

"...BWHAHAHAHA" Carrie burst into laughter.

"Well i have a date with her to get a song for our band " larry said blushing.

"You...date...her..."carrie tried to hold the laughter in but failed.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!11!" tears started rolling down her face.

"Whew just get a song and remember don't tell her I know about it " carrie snarled as she walked away.

Larry walked into the class "Oh great we have a newman bandmate in our class lane" Corey said rolling his eyes.

"Hey loser" larry said looking at corey than looked at laney.

"Hey " larry said "..._hey_" she tried to make it the most sarcastic way she could .

"**Leave her alone**" corey said with a snarl in his voice.

"hey ok dude don't get pissed at me " larry said walking to take a set.

* * *

_**50 MINUTES PAST**_

"I can't belive the teacher almost got you thrown out of the class core" laney chuckled .

"The teacher should not fall asleep in class" corey said crossing his arms.

"Try that again dweed" larry said bumoing into corey making him storm off to class.

"Thank god the fucker left" larry said walking towards laney .

"Meet you tomorrow at 8 I will pick you up " larry wispered into her ears and walked away.

"Witch way did that fucker go !?" Corey yelled "he left core" laney said "he wanted you mad" she said.

"Tell me if he _ever trise to put his hands on you __**TELL ME**_" corey leaned up into laney's face making her blush .

*He would not like that I have a date with that fucker* laney thought.

"Now 2nd period we goooooo" corey said holding laney's hand .

"How many classes do we have together " laney said tring to stay strong.

"Every class!"corey said in her face making her face a new color of red.

"Really !" laney said with a love struck smile "yes" corey said.

"Love birds stay out of the hall " A girl shouted.

"Why dont you shut up ." Laney said about to kill the girl until she noticed it was carrie

"Carrie" Laney said with a hiss

"Laney and Corey" Carrie said with an evil grin

"Carrie" Corey snarled

"Stay away from her and the band _or else_ " Corey snarled as he grabbed Laney away from Carrie.

"Heh I know something _that you don't_" Carrie said in the pitch that corey heard her.

"Just shut the fuck up chick **_nobody will belive you_**" Corey snarled.

Laney saw the look in carries's eyes she knew about the date and gulped.

"Heh your friend sees something with me here " Carrie said with an evil smile.

"No lane will never be scared of you fakers" corey said making her feel better

"_I know a secret_" Carrie said in a somewhat singing way she said.

"No"laney wispered hoping she did not know.

"No stop Carrie " Larry said running knowing carrie really well

"Why are you hear?"

"I know you a bit too well Carrie" Larry said .

"_urrrg two pest instead of one thats worst _" corey said holding laney.

*Larry just saved our bands* laney tought in her head.

* * *

_**GOD DAMN I GOT MYSELF UP ALMOST TO MIDNIGHT WRIGHTING THIS **_

_**AND I AM LOVING THIS AND I HOPE YOUR LOVING THIS AS MUCH AS ME !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again i love this drama in the story i just cant stop wri**_**_ghting hope u like it_**

* * *

**_Laney's pov_**

*Thanks larry for stoping your friend yet I cant imagine why the hell you told her* I thought in my head.

"Why don't we go to class core ?" I asked hoping he would not want to be here.

"Great idea lanes" Corey said with a smile.

He grabbed my hands and got me to the classroom

* * *

_**NO ones pov**_

"Why the hell you did that " carrie snarled.

"If you wan the song You can't get in the way" Larry hissed.

"Fine but you owe me on they are in my class" Carrie said.

"So it's not that easy I made sure to stay away from them" larry turned the differ direction. "If I did shit the class would have jumped me " Larry continue.

"So they will do that ?! get people to jump us !? " Carrie snarled.

"Not them _him_ " Larry told her about corey

"Its gonna be hard if I want to go on the date with laney **_He Can't know or he will kill me_**" Larry said with emotion

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

"Lanes you seem glad to be away from them " I said with a chuckle .

"We hate them of course" Laney said with a smile.

"I love it when you smile " I said by mistake.

"Wait what ?" She said blushing .

"Nothing lanes" I said blushing *Shit I said that * I thought .

"we are at the class" I said still red.

"Thanks core " She said blushing.

* * *

**_no ones pov_**

"Welcome to the history class students " the teacher said to the class.

"Good moringing teach" said a couple of students

"Say core I made another song " Laney said.

"Cool I want to hear it " corey said.

"Its a duet" Laney said blushing.

"Fine with me lanes" He said chuckling

* * *

_**THE SONG IS ASS BACK HOME**_

Oh, it's so sexy y'all

I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

We both knew this type of life  
Didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best  
To make something outta nothing  
And sometimes it gets  
Downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know  
What city I'm at

Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long  
That was last November now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong

I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

And you been nothing but amazing  
And I never take that for granted  
Half of these birds would have flew  
To coop with you, you truly understand it  
And the fact you stood beside me  
Every time you heard some bogusness  
You deserve a standing o  
'Cause they'd a just been over it

Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk  
Like we don't hear what they saying  
Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk  
We'll just drive by and keep waving  
Cause you and I above all that  
Just let em wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it

I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this  
We'll be all right in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Let's go!

I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no  
I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone

I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

I'm home baby

* * *

"Thats an amazing song lane" Corey said.

"Yes that is a good song " Carrie chuckled.

"**Its not for you fuckers**" corey hissed.

"We will have a _better_ song than _that _song " Carrie snarled

"HA HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A SING OFF THEN !?" Corey yelled

"I am not gonna stoop to _your level_ " Carrie said walking away

"Do you have any other songs lanes _she _might try to use that one ?" corey said

"Yea I got a bunch of songs" Laney said with a smile " I even got another song that you can sing to "

"sweet I wanna sing " Corey said grabbing the book "may I ?" .

"Yes you may "

* * *

**_Radioactive time _**

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

* * *

_**Lots of singing to get ready hope you like as much as i do ^_^ **__**hope you love the story ! its gone from drama to alot of suspence **_


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

_**summer school does not make this easy**_

_**soo sorry people for the wait ! and yea I do proof read my work and I use spell check but it never corrects every word I right so I am skipping the rest of school so the Drama can start *finally* hope you like it ;P**_

* * *

_**laney's pov**_

"Hey lanes " Corey said running up behind me. "Hey core whats up?" I asked "When your dinner with your family is over tomorrow can you please come over?" Corey winned. "Of course core" I said with a smile.

"Thanks for caring lanes you never let me down" he said giving me a noggie.

*Gah corey ! you jerk messing up my hair ! it takes forever to get it looking nice for you* I thought _what the hell did I just say in my head for you _my face got a bit red.

"Lanes you alright?" corey asked.

"Yeah I am" I said walking infront of him backwards.

"Your gonna trip lanes stop walking like that " corey said concern.

"Heh it seems that somebody cares for me " I joked making him turn red

_**CCCCRRRRREEEEEECCCCKK**_

"LANES WATCH OUT " corey said about to push me out of the way when _somebody beat him to it_.

"wow I guess I came at the best time" larry said with a chuckle

"Thanks... _larry _" I tried to be sarcastic about saying that but he saved me from the tree that was falling I knew i was somewhat blushing

"**_Get your hands off of her_****_dude_**"corey snarled *corey you would _hate the news about larry _* I thought

"Hey ok bro chill" larry said letting me go " Thanks " I said with a chuckle .

" Oh lanes your face is red" larry said walking off wich made my face turned another shade of red.

"Grrrrrr that guy ... might not be as bad as the girls tho... _I hate that fucker and if he does that again he will __**get hurt**_" corey snarled as he walked me to the band.

"Wow lanes and corey are finally comming" kin said.

"What took you guys forever?" kon asked.

"A tree blocked our pathway back" I said.

"And we met up with _larry _" corey brought up.

*he does not like him at all making the name sound cold * I thought rubbing the back of my leg *FUCK my leg hurts* I kept thinking.

"You alright laney? you seem to be in pain?" kin questioned.

"Hu ? "corey looked at the ground blood dripping from the tree "LANES YOUR LEG IS BLEEDING !" he yelled.

"Wa?" I said looking at the back of my pants their was a hole from were the tree fell over.

"I got you lanes" corey said picking me up placing me on the stage.

"Lanes ur bleeding bad like _really bad _" corey said looking at the hole in the pants.

* * *

_**corey's pov**_

*urrg if that guy didnt really come lanes would of been in more pain than now * I thought *I might need to get the others to thank him* "KIN kon I dont think their are bandges here ! grab some from the store !" i said tossing 10 bucks at them.

"Right !" kin and kon said in unison

* * *

_**woooo enough drama ? nope still gonna have a bunch more later **_


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_**Corey's pov**_

*shit lanes don't even think this is bad ! she is not worrying like I am* I thought walking around .

"Core please don't get worried I am fine " Laney said smiling.

*Her smile made me feel better somehow ...* I though looking at her .

"Lanes" I said walking towards her.

"Ye..Yea ? " she said as I got closer to her.

*Dude what am I doing ? I want her to know I like her but I don't think she likes me I did not keep her safe LARRY did * I though snapping myself out .

" Stay yourself lanes" I said poking her nose .

"... ok" she said with a frown .

*Great now she is sad ... lanes ... _my lanes * I said quietly _but she still heard what i said it made her blush a bit.

"Core ... " She said with a smile "thanks for caring" .

*URRRGG I CANT STAND THIS * I thought as her smile melted my brain.

*What the hell is happening to me .. I keep on having feelings for my best friend * I kept thinking.

"Core ?" She asked in a concerned tone .

"Yeah ? " I asked back.

"You got scissors ? " She asked .

"Yeah here " I said walking over and giving them to her.

"Thanks"

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP**_

*Holy shit she ripped that part of those pant leg off * Corey thought.

"lucky it was near my anckle " Laney joked.

"But the pants are uneven" I brought up.

Then she cuts the other leg to make it even.

"Better ? " she chuckled.

"Yea" I said looking into her eyes.

*She might hate me if I do this* I thought as I walked up to her.

"Core ? " She asked

* * *

_**Laney's pov **_

*Whats going on with core* I thought *my heart is speeding up * I said feeling my heart speed * Whats going to happen?* I kept thinking to myself.

"Lanes" He said holding my head messing with my hair twirling it .

*Is he gonna... kiss me !?* I said in my head .

"I dont want to lose you lanes" He put his head on mine and said that making me blush .

"Corey we got the bandages" Kin and kon said in unison

"_damn those two _" corey wispered walking away from me (my face is red as life )

"What was going on when we left ? " Kin asked

"nothing" corey said winking at me (face got red again)

"Say laney i got a question" Kon said

"What is the quetion ?" laney asked

"Who is gonna sing a song ? "

"Hey yea ! We want to kick the newmanband's ass" kin said excited

"Ummmmm ..." I did not think about anything about a song cuse those songs _Carrie heard_

* * *

**Romance :yes**

**Drama: Hell yea**

**Hurt: next one will have ;P no worries people **


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

**I**_** am stoked that people love this so much so i made part 3 of the drama **_

_**Laney : Read it and weep guys**_

_**Corey : Lanes whats going to happen ?**_

_**Laney : You will found out core**_

_**Me : shut it now here is the story :D**_

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

"Laney what happened?" kin asked seeing her face red .

"Nothin" she said quick .

"Now Laney what do you think about a sleepover tonight?" Corey asked.

"Yeah we have not had one in forever " kin and kon said in unison.

"Sure" she said hoping not to be alone with Corey cuse the _date_ he would become aware and **destroy larry** .

"ALRIGHT ! " Corey said giving the metal symbol "Now comeback around 8:30 tonight" he said.

"Ok " the others said .

* * *

_**8:30 at night**_

_**Laney's pov**_

"Hi guys " I said waving hello to them

"What up lanes" Corey said laying back on the seat

"Hi Laney !" Kon said giving me a bear hug .

"Hey !" I said coffin .

"Woops sorry laney " Kon said putting me down.

"Thanks kon" I said chuckling

"Now why are we here corey ?" Kin said laying on his arms on his keyboard .

"We are gonna watch _Bloody Bash : __**The dead shall Kill**_" Corey said in an creepy voice .

*damn core ! you know I did not know you wanted to watch a scary movie * I thought to myself .

"And this movie will Scare you _senseless _! " He said with a smile

*He knows I get jumpy when it comes to these movies* I thought

" Oh well well well look who is in their grojband" Said a blue hair girl

"Carrie how the hell did you get in ?" Corey yelled/ questioned

"He trina gave us keys cuse she did not want to be here so she told me to leave " Carrie chuckled.

"So trina is staying with mina ?" He asked.

"Yea dumbass" she hissed "DIDNT I JUST SAY THAT ?" She yelled.

"DONT YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE HERE BITCH !" I hissed back.

"Guys chill" Larry said walking out with kim and Konnie .

"So then " corey said quitely.

"We planned to have a sleepover at my house but your sis wanted it to be here" carrie said .

"So you girls can watch the movie with us ! " Kin said.

"I am not a girl " larry said scolding kin.

"Whats you actuall name bro ?" Kon asked.

"My name is larry !" He said turning red.

"Really bro ?" kon and kin asked.

"Fine ! I told people to call me larry my Real name is lenny " he yelled .

"Allright !" the twins gave eachother high fives.

"Lenny ? " corey snickered.

"...Yea." Lenny said.

The guys started laughing I just stood their getting mad .

"sorry about them they _still act like kids _" I said sraching my head *Litty boys* i sighed.

* * *

_5 minutes of the guys laughing_

"Can you guys GROW THE FUCK UP " I hissed

"Hehehehe ... sorry lanes" corey said wiping the tears from his eyes

"Grrrrrr" I growled at kin and kon who were still laughing

"Guys... she is getting pissed" corey wispered to the two still laughing

"_** STOP FUCKING LAUGHING YOU LITTLE BOYS THAT SHIT AINT FUNNY THAT IS SOME DUMBASS SHIT !**_" I screamed at the twins who are scared as hell after that (and so is everybody else besides lenny)

"Calm the fuck down bitch" kon murmured.

"What !" I yelled tears going down my face.

"Yea can you take a joke?" kon murmured again.

I was really crying cuse I just screamed at them.

"dude stop" lenny said concerned.

"she flipped over a fucken joke ! naw she is a bitch !" Kon almost yelled.

*I fell dizzy* I was getting woozy .

"Lanes ?" Corey's face looked like he saw a ghost.

"What " I could not stop myself from snapping at anybody.

"Are you crying blood ?" kin asked .

"Wha ?" I said walking toward them but I could not

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

I saw Laney limp up to them about to hurt kon but she could not .

"Laney ? you alright ?" I asked.

she didn't answer me "hhhheelllpp " I heard he murmured that as she falls to the floor .

"Laney !" I yelled as I hopped over them.

"What the hell ?" the guys yelled and questioned.

"Lanes ! " Corey said going up to her "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED !?" Corey asked startled.

"I don't fuckin no dude ! " I yelled back.

"Hey don't you fucken YELL AT ME LENNY " Corey said pushing me to the ground.

"Why you" I said as I got up and punched his face.

"Lenny !" the girls were surprised I did that.

"Why I outta kill you for doing that ! " corey yelled about to attack me

"Laney is right you guys are a bunch of kids" I whispered in the tone corey calmed down.

"When did she say that?" He asked.

"When you guys were laughing about my name" I said.

"Oh ..." Corey quieted down.

"Lanes ... I am sorry " He murmured

"Well at lease she wont flip out on me anymore haha that bitch !" Kon said laughing .

"Why you" I said punching kon in the face "If it was not with what _you said she would not be like this _! " I yelled.

"Hey dont fucken blame me bro" kon said rubbing his cheek.

"Girls hate being called that" carrie said rubbing her arm.

"Yea only jerks say that to a girl" konnie said.

"Guys and girls she is out cold " Kim said trying to feel a pulse.

"What NO !" Corey and I yelled out .

"Wow ... this is what happen to girls when they _over act ? what a crazy bit-"_ Kon said before me and corey knocked him out.

"No more saying that word dude !" corey yelled.

"I got a wet napkin" kim said .

"Kay good " I said putting it on laney's forehead.

"Lanes please get up" corey said as he took off his hat

* * *

_**Whooo damn suspence ! fav comment and follow this story**_

_**Corey : Lanes get up plz**_

_**Lenny: this is why i dont tell people about my real name they laugh**_

_**Carrie: will laney be ok ?**_

_**Kim: will she wake up**_

_**Konnie : will she beat the shit out of kon**_

_**everybody *besides kin kon and laney* : FOUND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA**_

_**Me : Later peps**_


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

_**YES ! PEOPLE YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN HEARD I WILL BE WRIGHTING THIS IS SCHOOL SO YEA *i got free time if i get done with my work early***_

_**WELL HEAR IS THE CHAPTER 5 part 1 (their will be 3 in this chapter as well long chapters IK )**_

* * *

_**Carrie's pov **_

"poor lanes she's koed" konnie said poking her face.

"Hey you don't want her to kill you Konnie !" I hissed.

"Oh right" Konnie moved her hand away and backed away from her.

"What are we gonna do ?" Corey asked scratching the back of his head.

"IDK this rarely happens to us " I said looking at the girls .

"WTH HAPPENED TO HER LEG " Lenny yelled pointing at the blood coming from one leg.

"OMG" me and the girls said in unison.

"Oh that ? it was the tree " Corey said trying to keep us calm .

"the tree ?" Lenny asked " the one i saved her from ?" .

"Yea" Corey said looking down.

*He saved her?* I thought.

"but it only nipped her ankle" kin brought up .

"And what is with the bruises ? " Konnie saw some marks on her arm.

"Wait were?" both Lenny and Corey asked freaking out.

"Their and here and over their" kin said showing them the marks.

"And I do see a mark at her eye" kim said .

"How can you see that shit?" I asked

"her makeup has more over their" kim said wipping the napkin over the eye seeing stiches.

"Da fuck ?" we all say .

"What the hell happened to her ?!" lenny and corey questioned .

"I dont know but I think why she fainted was because of somebody at home" kim said.

"_urrrrrg _" laney moaned.

"Lanes !" Corey said running towards her body.

" _urrrrrrg core ... lenny "_ she said.

"I am here laney " lenny said nealing down on his leg.

*is she getting up ? fianlly ! she has been koed for an hour ! * I thought .

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

I started moving and when my eyes opened I saw corey and lenny staring at me .

"core ? lenny ? " I asked them.

"Lanes !" they both said grabbing me into a bear hug.

"heyy guys and OW !1" I said in hurt.

"oops sorry laney " lenny said letting go.

"core " I said still in pain.

"You worried us lanes !" he said putting me down "mostly me " he murmured.

"Umm can you let me go ?" I asked .

"yea" he said dissapointed "Oh NOW WE CAN WATCH THE MOVIE !" He said jumping into the air.

" you did not watch it ?" I asked .

"No we were worried about you lanes" corey said grabbing my hand

"can we watch it as well ?" the newman band said

"Sure but after today we are back to being ENEMIES ok ?" corey said

"Yea" they said

* * *

_**1 hr and 30 minutes later**_

"oh shit " I was shaking in fear.

"stupid freaken carnivores" corey murmured while eating popcorn.

_**GRAWWWW**_

That shit made me jumpand guess were ? yep onto corey.

"hey lanes" he chuckled.

"Awesome " kin and kon said again high fiving eachother.

"No its not !" I hissed at kin and kon.

"we were not talking about that !" kon said.

"Yea ! ZOMBIES !" kin said .

I signed and walked over to the newman band.

"hello" kim and konnie said to me.

"Hey" I said a bit bitter.

"_Those guys being gross ? _" Lenny asked as I sat by him.

"Yea ..." I looked down.

"Here I grabbed you a drink" Konnie said passing me a pepsi .

"Thanks" I said taking a sip of it.

"We don't like _those _movies either " carrie said they nodded.

"Lenny ? you don't like those movies" I asked .

"I love action but I hate carnivores ! " He said "I hate humans that eat other humans " he whispered .

"aww ok" I said holding his hand making his face turn red.

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

" Whoo this movie is awesome ! " I said looking around for laney.

*where is she?* I thought.

"Do you think you want to go back their?" a voice came from the kitchen.

"I hate zombie movies" another voice said which I knew it was laney.

I started walking into the kitchen to see they dont notic me .

"Do you like corey ?" Lenny asked her.

*I came in at this time nice* I was thinking about what she was going to say

"I dont know ... he has been activing stange ever sience I came back " laney said dissappointed.

*What ... I have havent I* I thought as my back hit the wall *I fucked up didnt I*.

"Well I can tell he really likes you laney " Kim said out of the blue.

*Is it _that ovious ? * _.

I noticed she got punched in the arm by carrie .

"Lenny starting to like her" carrie wispered.

"Oh so thats the plan 1!" kim said yelling.

*What plan*.

"Hey corey why you spying" kon wispered still startling me .

"Wa ! " I said falling over to being noticed by them.

"Hey core" laney said jumping out of the seat coming to were I was.

" heya lanes" i said with a chuckle.

"OMG ITS 11:50 pm " Kim said looking at the time.

"I am getting dressed " laney said as she grabbed her clothing.

"Okay i am going into my room to get dressed " I walked up into my room

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

"That was a bit close dont you think the fucker could of heard everything" carrie hissed.

"I dont think he heard everything" I said turning a bit red.

"If he heard I would of been tosted by now" I brought up.

"okay now if you want him to notic laney and you we might need you to go and take one for the team " carrie said patting my back.

"What do you mean ?" I asked.

"Get Laney next to his room the bathroom is next to his" carrie said

"I am suprised the twins said nothin"kim said poking her head out

"He they are addicted to that movie" carrie said not worried about that

* * *

_**Yeah Yeah ! another chapter new part**_

_**Corey:If you hurt lanes your dead !**_

_**Lenny : Hey I like her bro !**_

_**laney : do they know i am right next to both of them **_

_**Carrie : will lenny do anythin ?**_

_**Kim : are kin and kon gonna find out ?**_

_**Konnie : will kon get his ass beat when laney remebers**_

_**Laney : Oh yea I just remebered KKKKKOOONNN**_

_**everybody : Stay tune for the next chapter ! and remeber dont say bitch to laney she will KEEL you **_


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

_**Lenny : we are back people ! **_

_**Corey : sorry we were celebrating forth of july !**_

_**Kon :**__ owwwwww _

**_Laney : SERvers you right for calling me a BITCH _**

**_Kim : he might need to go to the hospital now_**

**_konnie : Y_**

**_Kim : his bone should not be bent like that_**

**_kin : i just called them_**

**_corey :kin and kon are not gonna be in this story cuse they will be in the hospital_**

**_me : sorry for the action but ITS STORY TIME _**

* * *

**_Lenny's pov_**

*What the fuck did i say ?* I thought walking upstairs.

I hear the door open from the bathroom to notice it was laney exiting the bathroom

"Hey their lanes" I said leaning against the wall

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

*Who is lanes talking to ?* I thought as I slipped my shirt on walking towards my door putting my ear on the door.

"Oh hi lenny ! " She said *Lenny ?! _why would he talk to my lanes __**did i just say my lanes da fuck**_* I thought .

"Listen lanes" I hear footsteps get closer to my door "I cant wait for tomorrow lanes" he said.

*Whats happening tomorrow ?* I kept thinking to myself.

"Do we really need to talk about this lenny ?" she asked .

I was able to hear a thud against the wall "Well no... if you dont want to".

I peeked though the door and see laney against the wall and lenny was about to kiss her cheek .

*Your not toughing her dude* I thought as I slammed my door open .

"Core !" laney said as I noticed her face was a new shade of red .

"Well i guess i will be going down now " lenny said as he poked her noes .

I see him go downstairs .

"Was he bugging you ? do I have to hurt that fool " I said holding Laney's arm.

"No he was not core " Laney said comforting me.

"I did not know you do not like zombie movies lane y didnt you tell me ? " I asked as my head touched hers.

"You guys never asked me " She murmured .

"Why dont we watch tv ? Cuse The other 2 are KOed " I asked putting my arm around her .

"Ok..." she said walking downstairs with me

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

"Corey is gonna kill me soon" I said walking into the kitchen .

"What did you do ?" carrie asked .

"I almost kissed laney " I said blushing .

"Wha - !? " the girls yelled and questioned .

"Why ?" whispered Carrie .

"I dont know !" I said pounding my head

" She is different " I continued

*She changed my heart * I thought and blushed .

"What does she have !?" Carrie almost yelled out loud.

"Why do you care Carrie ? " I asked.

"She is still one of our rivals" she said folding her arms.

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

"Core this is nice" I said snuggling up to his shoulder .

"You really think so lanes?" he said blushing .

"Yea no zombies and a funny show " I said nudging him in the stomach "Sorry core"

"Urrg that's OK lanes " corey said laying back .

I think we both fell to sleep .

* * *

_**laney's dream**_

"Hey lanes" corey said walking towards me "May i have this dance?" He said with his hand out to me.

"OHMYGOSHOFCOURSECORE" i think i spoke too fast.

Corey looked so cute ! he has a tux on without his hat .

I grabbed his hand and slow danced with her

* * *

_**Corey's dream**_

"Hey lanes" I said running over to her "Wanna hang out lanes ? " I asked hoping to get her alone .

"Sorry loser she is with me" A guy with spiked red hair comes walking out.

"Lenny ?! _**I will pound you if you hurt her** _" I said grabbing his shirt.

"You wont do shit" He says grabbing her waist and pulling her for a kiss .

"Lenny ..." She said as he went close to her lips "_ I love you _" she whispered .

* Wha ... * The world behind me started to disappear the groj went to the melting faze .

I was sent to a free fall to a bottomless pit .

"Later loser" Lenny said looking down at me waving bye

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

"HOLY SHIT " I almost screamed when i woke up .

*Whew it was just a dream* I said in my head making sure not to wake anybody

"_core_" Laney murmured *Is she dreaming about me ?* I start to blush then I notice she is laying right on top of me.

* I guess she got cold* I thought grabbing a blanket and tossing it over us.

I was able to feel her moving trying to get comfy again .

"Lanes " I said about to kiss her forehead.

"Looks like somebody is awake " A guy with red hair came in the room.

"What do you want" I said quietly.

"Why did you wake up?" he asked me.

"Nightmare dude you dont need to know" I said looking at lanes .

"Are we the only ones up ?" I asked.

"Yea oh and glad you woke up I was about to draw on your face " He said having a sharpie in his hands.

"why ?" I asked .

"When they wake up the twins kin and kon they will have stuff on their faces " he said with a chuckle.

"Did you put their hands in cold water?" I asked wanting to laugh .

"No ... should I ?" He said .

"YES ! yea that would be funny " I quieted myself down feeling her squirm climbing up my shirt .

"Lanes is asleep on you dude" he pointed out

"Yea i guess that's what happens when we watch TV " I said laying my hand over her

"Well later " He said as he left the room.

*Hrm and laney called _us kids _" i thought as i blushed

I guess i went back to sleep

* * *

_**Corey : IF THEIR IS ANYTHING ON MY FACE WHEN I GET UP YOUR DEAD LENNY **_

_**Lenny : I wont do that shit to you *if i do u keel me * Laney : did i fall asleep on you core /  
**_

_**Corey : Yea but i dont mind /**_

_**Lenny : will the twins get mad at me ?**_

_**Corey : Will we both stop blushing ?**_

_**Laney : Did core hear what me and lenny were talking about ?**_

_**The 3 of them : Find out in the next Grojband Highschool Drama chapter 5 part 3**_

_**Me : later people **_

_**oh and ps i used a bunch of spell check thanks for reading **_


	9. Chapter 5 part 3

_**Corey : and we are back people !**_

_**Laney :the twins should be back now**_

_**kin : yea i wanna know whats gonna happen **_

_**me : Lets get to the story then ! **_

* * *

_**Laney's dream**_

*I dont want this to end ... I love this * I thought as i was dancing with core.

"Lanes your beautiful " He said looking down at me "I love you lanes and nothin will change it " he said kissing me forehead .

* * *

_**IRL Corey's pov**_

"_hrrrmmm core _" laney murmured clawing onto his shirt

"Hu lanes ?" I said seeing her cling on my shirt even more than before .

I knew i was not gonna go to sleep soon.

" _core dont leave my side _" Laney whispers.

" Wha ? Lanes i will never leave your side" I whisper in her ear.

" _core _" She grabs my neck making me blush .

"Lanes are you awake ?" I asked.

" _hrrrrmmmm _" she moaned as she climbed up my chest soon we were face to face with each other.

"Umm this would be awesome to know if this was a trick !?" I said when i know my face is red as life .

*Heh ... I might wanna get used to this * I thought holding her in my arms .

" I .. Love ... " She said about to wake up .

*Oh sit * I thought trying to fall back to sleep but i could not my face could tell her i was awake and heard _everything besides who she loves ._

" hrrmm ... core you awake ? " She said nudging me .

"Huuu yea lanes " I said looking at her .

"Your face is red dude like _really red _" She said poking my noes .

"Hey thats what i do to you " I said " Well my dream made my face red" I said lying *It was terrible*.

"My dream was perfect " She said until she noticed she was right in front of my face .

"Ummm did i do this ?" she asked looking at were she is .

"Yea" I stuttered .

I noticed she blushed witch made me blush

" your comfy " She said to herself but i heard her

"Lanes I will never leave your side no matter what happens ok ?" I said to her

"Ok" She said with a smile

* * *

_**Me : well everybody fell to sleep so **_

_**will laney know that corey has feelings for her ?**_

_**Will lenny actually fall in love with her ?**_

_**Will the twins ever wake up to see WTH happened to their faces ?**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA**_

_**latter peps and keep on reading **_


	10. Chapter 6 part 1

_**THIS WILL BE A 4 PART STORY SINCE THIS IS THE DAY OF THE DATE FOR THE TWO **_

_**Corey : Who ?**_

_**Laney : My family T_T *DONT BLAB IT OUT GIRL * T.T***_

_**Lenny : Whew **_

_**Me : Lets get to the part when they start to get ready oh and kin and kon did not look in the mirror in the moring so lets hope their will be laughs **_

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

"Lanes " I said shacking her shoulder "We might need to move soon " .

"Urrrg why ?" she wined .

"What time does school start ?" I asked .

"8:00 sharp why ?" She asked .

"Its 7:10" the others left *Snicker* even kin and kon without checking the mirror " I said about to laugh .

" *Sigh* ok core" She said getting her stuff "I will get ready " she said walking into the bathroom .

I went into my room to get my pj's off and put on some clean clothing .

"Hey core I am done" She said about to walk in .

"WAAAAIIIT !" I said a bit too late .

"Ummmm " she was speechless .

I was in an undershirt and boxers *Thank god i got in this or this would of been embarrassing * I thought .

"Oh sorry ! core !" She stuttered as she ran out of my room .

I quickly grab a shirt , my hat and pants and exit my room .

"I am ready lanes" I said a bit blushing .

"o...ok " she said blushing . "Core i am sorry " she said looking down ".

"Hey no big deal lanes " I said scratching the back of my head .

* * *

_**IN SCHOOL walking into the room **_

" THEIR YOU GUYS ARE !" Kin said running towards me and laney .

"Why are you guys not speaking ?" Kon wondered .

"Are those two blind ? " Laney whispered to me

"I think so " I whispered back .

kon had a donkey on his head with a uni-brow and spots on his face . kin has a bucktooth beaver on his head and a mustache that spelled nerd and i dont believe it they wore that to bed !? their pants looked liek they wet themselves .

"Bro check the mirror " I said trying not to laugh or laney would think i am a kid still .

"HAHAHAHAhaha you dorks look too funny !" Laney bursts into laughter .

"Lanes ! your laughing at them ? dont you think _thats _childish ?" I mocked her .

"Hahahaha whats childish is when your laughing at somebodys name " she somewhat stopped herself from laughing

"Whats so funny ?" the twins asked in unison ?

"Dumb asses look in the mirror " laney kinda lost her temper

The twins looked in the mirror "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US !?" they freaked out .

"Who did this !? " the twins yelled .

"Yell at who you think did it " I said .

"LANEY !" They yelled .

"WHAT !? " She yelled back .

"She was asleep " I said

"THEN IT WAS YOU CORE " They yelled at me

"Fuckers that was not me ether she was asleep on my " I said scolding them

"Then who the fuck did that !? "

"Heh i did " lenny said walking into the room

"How did you find this room ?" Me and the guys yelled .

"Next to the cafe of course " He said walking right next to laney .

" Hey lanes " He said making me get mad .

" **_Thats what we call her_**" I hissed

"Well I know how to treat a lady" He said wrapping his arm around her

"Lenny can you stop ?" She asked blushing a bit

" I will stop but I wont leave " He said getting closer to her face

" **_GET AWAY FROM HER FACE OR ELSE YOU WILL BE IN PAIN_ **" I yelled putting him against the wall

* * *

_**Corey : I WILL KEEL HIM IF HE DOES THAT AGAIN **_

_**Laney : your not about that that life core**_

_**Lenny : Heh he would hate to be the twins right now**_

_**Laney : Will core find out whats going on today **_

_**Corey : Will lenny survive another day in highschool**_

_**Lenny : Will the twins ever try to get payback **_

**_3 of them : FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA _**

_**Me : later readers oh and i made a video for corey and laney i will put it up here **_

_** /g-6Guycq5GE**_


	11. Chapter 6 part 2

_**Yes another one today ! and i made sure i wrote this today i gots pm to wright this part soooo no distractions here WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo !**_

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

"Core ... " I said grabbing his arm .

"Lanes dont cover it " corey said about to punch lenny .

"STOP " I yelled grabbing his fist .

"Why ? " he said letting go of lenny .

"He does not deserve to be beaten up" I said folding my arms.

"Lanes dont be like that" He said holding onto my shoulders .

"Heh thanks laney " lenny said wipping his mouth .

I kinda was slow with stopping corey from hitting him .

"Are you alright Lenny ? " I asked looking at him .

"I feel fine " He said with a smile .

I noticed his eye .

"Your eye is black and it aint the make up " I said getting him an ice pack .

"Hehe sorry bro ... i kinda went crazy " corey said wrapping his hand in gauze .

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

They are being so nice to me even if corey punched me he seems calm now .

"If you hurt laney _you will be killed __**by me**_" He whispered in my ear .

* Shit that made a shiver run up my spine * I thought .

"Here i got you an ice pack " Laney said giving me the ice pack .

"Thanks laney" I said looking like i have seen a ghost .

"Core what did you do ? " She looked at corey giving him dagger eyes .

"Nothin " He stuttered .

"Really " She got closer to him giving him demon eyes

"Gahhh !" Corey yelped "OKAY I TOLD HIM IF HE HURTS YOU I WILL KILL HIM " He said running into the corner "Please stop those eyes lane ! " he wined .

"Ok " She goes from dagger to a sweet smile .

"Wow a girl can be sweet and sour at the same time " I said with a chuckle .

"Their must be a reason your here " Laney said looking at me .

*Shit if I lie she will do to me what she did to corey *

"I came to hear you sing" I said .

"Is carrie around here ? " She snarled

"No she is in detention "

"Ha ! what did she do !? " Corey said out of the blue

"She cussed out a teacher " I said

"HA THIS IS PRICELESS !" corey said laughing

"Can i hear you sing lanes ? "

"Sure "

* * *

_**BEST DAMN THING BY AVRIL LAVIGNE **_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus:]_  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

_[Chorus]_

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus]_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

* * *

"So how do you like it ?" laney asked .

"I am speechless " I said *my heart is melting that song is awesome* .

"I got many songs " she said looking at me .

"Your voice is beautiful laney " I said looking her in the eyes .

"Hehe ok i guess i will sing another song " She said scratching the back of her head .

* * *

_**Poison from elise estrada**_

(Your love is like a poison)  
My heart is racing  
My skin is burnin' up  
Hands are shakin'  
But still I can't get enough  
It's rushing through me  
Like fire in my veins (My veins)  
Sweet veins (Sweet veins)

My body's aching  
Aching for your touch  
Point of breaking  
Mercury is going up  
Love how ya do me  
Look at the state I'm in (I'm in)  
I'm in (I'm in)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazordous  
You should be tacted with a warning

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
(Your love is like a poison)

My head is spinning  
Spinning like vertigo  
Double vision  
Paralyzing can't let go  
Heavy ha-ha-ha  
I'm ready to explode (explode)  
I know (I know)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazordous  
You should be tacted with a warning

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
(Your love is like a poison)

I was hooked from the first time  
That I tasted tainted lips  
I was shook  
Yeah I know you're bad  
But I'm loving it

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
Gotta get you outta my system

(Your love is like my poison)

* * *

*my heart is gone I think i am in love ... how will carrie react with this * I thought .

"Sooo how was that".

"Just perfect" I said looking at her getting up "We might need to get to class ... see you their " I waved bye.

"See you in class " Laney said with a smile.

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

"How do you come up with those songs lanes ?" Corey asked me .

"You heard ?" I said .

"We plaid the instruments du we heard " Kon said .

"You guys cleaned up " I said looking at them .

No wet pants this time .

"Awww man i would of died laughing if you guys were wearing those clothes the whole day of school " Corey chuckled

"Well we got to get to class so we will meet at lunch ok ? " I asked

"Yes mam !" the guys said

Me and corey walked out of the room

* * *

**LOTS OF SINGING AGAIN !_ and is lenny falling in love with laney ? like not fake anymore ?_**

**_find out in the next grojband high school drama _**

**_Me : STAY CLASSY PEPS_**


	12. Chapter 6 part 3

_**Corey : We all are going to luch**_

_**Laney : okay core**_

_**Kon : YESSSS WE CAN EAT NOW !**_

_**Laney : *Cough Cough fat ass cough cough ***_

_**Kon : HEY ! I HEARD THAT**_

_**Laney : Thats what you get for calling me a Bitch fat ass !**_

_**Kon : BITCH CRAZY CHICK FAG !**_

_**Laney : DUMB ASS JACK ASS FAT ASS !1**_

_**Corey : Ummm i guess i will start the story off before somebody dies *lol***_

* * *

_**Corey's pov **_

"Core Were are we going ? " Laney asked me as we wandered around school hopelessly .

"We are going to eat out with the band " I told her "We can eat outside " I said walking outside holding the door open .

"Thanks core " Laney said chuckling .

"No prob lanes " I said .

We both walked over to the food cart

"Hey what would you two like to eat ? " The lady asked us .

"Um i would like the pizza extra cheese " I told the lady .

"I will eat a salad " Laney told her .

"Ok so a pizza with extra cheese and a salad " The lady wrote it down .

"Why did you ask for a salad ?" I asked laney .

"Salads are healthy " She told me .

"Yea but they don't have flavor " I brought up .

She looked down rubbing her arm like she was hiding something .

"What are you hiding lanes ?" I asked her .

"Nothin !" She said quick .

her face is red some thing must be wrong .

"Are you sure lanes ?" I asked her.

"Yea i am fine core".

"No your not !" said a voice running to her .

"Who is she ?" I asked .

"My sister Jamie " She said .

"Laney your not alright !" Jamie said looking at her sister .

"I know what you having been doing sis " She said .

*What have she done ?" I thought .

"You have been starving yourself " She said rubbing her sisters head .

"How did you know ?" laney asked .

"I used to do that in 9th grade . I always wanted to stay thin but it was not healthy " She said feeling her head .

"Lanes ! you been starving yourself ?!" I was surprised she did not tell me about it .

"Sis ... " Laney's voice was low like she was about to faint .

"Lanes ! " I said grabbing her keeping her up .

"Here is your food " the lady said .

"I will grab the food " Jamie said grabbing both plates .  
"Ok thanks " I said holding laney in my arms .

We carried them over to the table .

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LANEY !? " The twins asked .

"She has been starving herself " Jamie told them

"Why lanes" I said looking down at her

"Urrrrg ouch " Laney moaned looking at me "Core can you put me down ?" she said

"Yea ok lanes " I said putting her down .

"Thanks core " She said rubbing her arm .

"I told them " Jamie told her sis

"What why !?" She hissed

"We are your friends lanes we want to know what happens " I said patting her back.

"well i dont tell people who call me a bitch !" Laney hissed .

"Hey i did not call you a bitch lanes !" I said surprised .

"Not you kon " She said giving demon eyes at kon .

"I am gonna die soon ?" kon asked scaired as hell

" pretty much dude " I told him

_**VRRRRRROOOOOOOMMM **_

kon disappeared .

"..." we were all quite .

"Fat ass _can run _" Jamie said .

We all just started laughing out of nowhere .

* * *

_**SKIPPING THE REST OF LUNCH GYM CLASS TIME**_

_**Laney's pov**_

Urrrg core likes gym I on the other hand dont like to sweat ... I might be a tomboy but I am lazy .

"I am geeked ! we get to have fun !" Corey said running around .

"Yea good luck core " i said walking into the restroom .

We got ready for gym class the teacher told us it was time to get ready for it .

We exited the gym and I saw core white t shirt with red shorts .

"Hey core " I said waving hello to him .

"Lanes !1" He ran and gave me a hug .

"Awwwe looks like their are some love birds in the gym together " A girl said walking up to me and core .

"It would be even cuter if the girl is not Gothic " another girl said .

"I am not Gothic " I said as i scold them .

"Lanes is awesome !" Corey said looking at me .

"AWE HE IS STANDING UP FOR YOU " they mocked .

"YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HURT SOMEBODY " I snapped .

"You WONT DO SHIT " one girl said .

"Lanes " corey said grabbing me "no" .

"Watch me" I said giving them demon eyes as i jumped at them .

* * *

_**Yea i has to skip that part people went to the hospital *the 8 girls who went towards laney and corey* so they are going to their homes **_

"Sister are you sure you want to go on this date ?" Jamie said waiting outside of my room "I know you like corey and lenny .. i thought you hated his ass " she said .

"I know sis I ... made a mistake " I said looking down "I am really glad _you only knew about it _" I said to her .

"Hey I know father does not like you and he would of hurt you if he heard your going on a date" Jamie said "that's with the stitches " she said rolling her eyes .

"Yea when i told him i was going to my friends house before summer started " I said looking at my eye "Is it _that _noticeable ?" I asked her .

"Yea ... kinda " Jamie said .

"Your different than trina " I said with a smile .

"Of course your my little sister ! I _should be nice to you _who ever tries to make you sad I will be their to defend you sister" She said rubbing my head .

"Who is trina ?" she asked me .

"Corey's sister" I said

"Wait TRINA ! " Jamie yelled "I REMEMBER THAT SMUT !" Jamie hissed

"Sis ! " I was surprised she never cussed in front of me .

"She always go after this one guy ! she got annoying _really fast _" Jamie told me .

"Welcome to my world " I said rolling my eyes

_**DDDDDIIIIINNNNGGGG DDDDOOOOONNNNGGGG DDDDIIIINNNGG DOOONNNGG**_

"Its 7:58 pm" jamie said " wow he is early " she said

I ran downstairs in A green/black dress .

"hello lenny " I said opening the door and noticing he was wearing a tux with a green tie .

"hello me good lady " he said giving me a rose without thorns .

"I got us a ride " he told me .

"What ?" I asked as he moves to the side "A LIMO !? " my mouth dropped .

"Yep " .

* * *

_**corey's pov**_

"can we practice yet corey ?" kin said looking at me .

"No We practice around 10:30 " I told them .

"It was 10 a clock sharp before ! " kon hissed .

"Laney got a family dinner tonight so i pushed it back " I said to them .

"Its 8:10 do you want to check her house ?" kin asked .

"Hu ... not a bad idea ok I will be back guys " I said running to grab my bike .

I rode to laney's house when I made it .

"Hey can i see lanes " I said taking off my hat .

"She is on a date with lenny " Jamie told me .

"WHAT !?" I yelled .

*Lanes why did you not tell me *

* * *

**_My god ! the suspense and sorry people I can only write one today cuse the computer kept restarting so i had to keep rewriting this_**

**_corey : I AM GONNA MURDER LENNY _**

**_kin : i want to record this_**

**_kon : will anybody forget today ? _**

**_kon and kin : FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA CHAPTER 6 PART 4 _**

**_me : good luck people _**


	13. Chapter 6 part 4

_**I wants to get to this part so sorry if its short people**_

* * *

_**corey's pov**_

"Were did they go ?" I asked winning .

"The lobster shack " Jamie said giving him the place .

*Thats up the street !* I thought about to jump on my bike .

"Hey wait !" jamie said giving me something .

"What is this ?" i asked her.

"Its her favorite lucky charm " Jamie said pointing at the symbol on it .

"It means love" I told her .

"look at the pic inside it " Jamie said with a smile .

I opened the lucky charm and saw a pic of us when we were younger .

"Waaaa " I was shocked and a bit blushing .

"She loves you corey " Jamie said walking into the house .

"I love her too but .. I never knew ... she loved me back " I said getting on my bike .

*I must stop this date* I thought .

I rode my bike up to lobster shack and saw a girl that looked familiar .

"Who are you and why are you looking in?" I asked the girl noticing it was carrie .

"Carrie ?" I shouted .

"SHUT UP !" She hissed "Lenny did not want me coming " She looked down .

"Lanes never told me " I said taking off my hat .

"Here ! It will look like your here for her !" She said putting a blue tie on me .

"ok " I said going in and i noticed carrie went behind me .

"Lanes !" I yelled her name when i saw her .

"Core !" She sounded surprised yet happy .

"I guess i will grab some drinks for us " Lenny said as he ran out of my sight .

"I will deal with him later " I said going over to laney "Lanes " .

* * *

_**no one's pov **_

"Well did you get the music ?" Carrie asked lenny .

"No I forgot about it " Lenny said grabing some tea for him and laney .

"Well i will get it " Carrie said sneaking over to the table .

"Lanes why did you hide this from the band ?" Corey asked her

"I ... dont know why i went out with him on the first place " laney said

* * *

**_Carries'pov_**

*I got the book finally * I thought flipping threw the pages looking for the song Lenny can sing

found the song

I read all the songs until i found this line

Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

*FOUND IT * I said copying the lyrics down into my book

I quickly put the book back into her bag .

"I got it " I said running to lenny .

"Got what ?" he asked .

"The song dummy now lets bolt " I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the place .

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

* how did corey find out ? * i thought .

"Core " I said seeing his eyes filled up with tears .

"Why did you hide this lanes" He said .

"I did not know you knew about it " I said about to cry .

"Well i heard from your sister " He said wiping his face and looking for somebody .

"Who are you looking for ?" I asked .

"I think you just got plied " He said putting his hat back on .

"Why do you say that core ?" i asked him

"Carrie was in here and lenny is not here anymore " He said

"I knew their was something wrong about this date " I said starting to cry

"He said he was different from those girls !but that _idiot is the fucken same _" I said crying

"lanes ..." he said sitting down right next to me .

I quickly hugged him .

"I KNEW HE WAS NOT WHAT HE SAYS HE WAS !"

* * *

_**Corey : I will hurt him later lanes**_

_**Laney :thank you core **_

_**me : well i hope you guys like this plus next one will have a bit more coney in it :P**_

_**me : STAY KOOL PEOPLE **_


	14. Chapter 7 part 1

_**Laney : I hate lenny now TT_TT**_

_**Corey : i hated him for awhile lanes**_

_**me : here comes some drama ^_^ plus 3 parts in this one**_

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

*I knew something was wrong with that jerk ! * I thought holding laney in my arms

"Cant believe this ... lenny why the hell " She was crying hard .

"Lanes i will hurt him for you " I said as she looked up at me .

"Thanks core " Lanes said as she stopped crying "At lease i brought some regular clothing as well " She said grabbing her second bag.

"Lanes since its only 9:10 how about we take a walk ?" I asked .

"Of course core !" She said excited .

*I will give her the lucky charm after it * I thought .

I waited for her to change out of the dress into regular clothes .

"I am ready core " she said grabbing her bag .

"Okay lets gooo " I said grabbing her hand .

Me and her walked to the little pond as she looked at her reflection I started laying on the ground .

"Core why are you laying on grass ?" Laney asked me .

"Why dont you join me lanes it is comfy " I said patting the other part of grass .

"Okay core" she said sitting down then laying over my arm .

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

"What the hell carrie !?" I hissed "Why did you even get in their !?" I yelled .

"You were suppose to get the music !" carrie snarled "Besides why do you care for her ?" She questioned .

"Laney is an awesome girl and yet you made me leave her alone with corey " I said looking around

"They are not alone " carrie said confident .

I noticed from the corner of my eye I see laney and corey laying under the stars .

"Why dont you explain that !?" I said pointing at them

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

*This is relaxing * I thought getting closer to corey .

"Oh lanes Jamie thought i should of given you this " Corey said pulling a charm out of his pocket .

He pulled out my lucky charm ! .

"How did you get that ... I tossed that away " I said looking in the sky .

"Why did you toss this lanes ?" Corey asked me.

"I thought .. you .. " I was silent " _was never gonna like me _" I said in a quite tone .

"Lanes " He said looking at me with a chuckle .

"Core why are you chuckling ?" I asked him .

"Lanes I dont like you " He says as my heart dropped .

"Wa" tears started filling my eyes as he grabs my chin .

"I love you lanes" He said as he pulled me into a kiss

"Oh hey laney " I heard a voice I was not pleased to hear

"What do you want fucker ?" corey hissed till he noticed it was lenny "_**you**_" corey said jumping up .

"What do you think your doing corey ? " Lenny asked .

" _I am gonna beat the shit out of you _" he said running at lenny holding his body up on a tree .

"Ouch hey what the fuck !?" lenny was confused .

"Core ..." i said looking at him holding lenny up and I saw his fist go back , I turned my head .

"Laney ?" Lenny asked why I turned my head .

"You left her and I helped her " corey said as he punched Lenny's face .

"Urrg " lenny said as he tried to open his eyes .

"You think she likes you boy ? _she HATES your sorry butt _" Corey said trowing more punches at him.

"I dont believe you " lenny said coughing up blood .

"I dont like you lenny ! _I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE ! _" I yelled tears falling from my face for yelling .

I looked up and saw him his face all fucked up coughing up blood , eyes swollen , jaw looks broken .

"Core i think he had enough " I said looking at core .

"Naw he will feel the pain " core said letting him fall to the ground about to kick him when he is down .

"Core no !" I said running to him tossing my arms around him "Dont stoop to their level core " I said giving him a kiss .

"Laney " Lenny saw that i saved him from stomach pain but he felt pain of course .

"lanes" corey said surprised "Ok know i get you dont want him to be in pain anymore " corey said blushing .

"Yeah now can we leave now ?" I asked corey .

"Of course lanes " corey said grabbing me "clime on lanes" He says as he hopped on his bike

"okay core "I said hopping on behind him .

"Laney " I hear some body call my name .

"Hrm " i look down to see lenny "What do you want ?" I hissed .

"I am sorry laney .. carrie wanted soemthing " Lenny spoke in a soft tone .

"Well you made a mistake " I said as corey rode us back to his house .

"Well that took less time than i thought " kin said looking at me and corey .

"Whats with your faces ? their red" kon brought up .

"Nothing " corey said when we both noticed

*Wait did I just have my first kiss !?* I thought and I think corey was thinking the exact same thing .

"Your faces are a bit red now " kon brought up again .

"Can we start singing now ?" i hissed .

"Yeah and stop making us blush !" corey told the twins .

"Sis !" I heard a familiar voice .

"Huuu ?!" I say looking around with my base in my hands "Who is their ?" i asked .

"Dad's looking for you" Jamie said running into the groj "He is drunk again " she brought up .

"Oh god .. I do not like going home when he is drunk " I sighed "Why me" i keep asking myself but I know he hates me and I hate him he is not my real father .

"You can stay here tonight lanes " corey whispered into my ear .

"Ok " i said to him in a whisper

* * *

_**Laney : thank you corey ! **_

_**corey : No porb lanes **_

_**Laney : will the twins learn about us ?**_

_**Corey : will lenny tell the school ?**_

_**Jamie : HEY I AM FINALLY IN THIS !**_

_**both : LEAvE NOW !**_

_**Jamie : *gulp * okay later love birds :P**_

_**both : stay reading everybody **_


	15. Chapter 7 part 2

_**So many people O_O reading this I am giddy actually plus i gots 9,481 people actually that seen my work ! 16 favs 19 followers and 54 reviews so i gots to say this thanks to all the people who like my work even if i might not be that good with making sense since I am new with writing and i am somewhat learning more and more **_

_**well here is the story people ! **_

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

I just said to laney she could stay the night !? corey thought as he looked around trying to avoid eye contact with kin and kon

_RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGG_

I thought it was Trina's phone but it was kin's .

"Kon mom wants us home " kin said getting off the phone .

"Aww why !" Kon said disappointed .

"She said we did not keep up the bargain " Kin said grabbing his back pack and leaving " Are you coming kon ?" kin asked

"Urrrrg fine " Kon said tossing his bag on his shoulder "Hate that women " kon murmured as he left with kin

"Wow we are alone " I said looking outside

"Did you really mean you love me " Laney said walking up to me .

"Of course lanes !" I said holding her waist "I love you " I said giving her a kiss on the lips .

We kissed for a good 1 or 2 minutes till laney moved

"Core ... " She said putting her arms around my neck giving me a passionate kiss

* * *

_**kin's pov**_

Me and kon we just walked the corner and we saw some familiar faces .

"Hey who are they ?" kon asked me .

"I dont know who they are " I said looking through my glasses

"Are you really going their !? " One voice yelled at one

"Ye ! and you WON'T STOP ME ! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING ! " Another face yelled and ran past us

"Lenny !? " me and kon said in unison

"Get back here ! " The voice said running after him

"Carrie !?" we both said again unison

"Wow lenny might wanna run _fast _" one girl said looking at them bolting

"Yea he might get hurt by carrie " last girl said brushing her hair .

"Kim Konnie !? WTH is going on !? " I asked them

"Oh lenny is going to talk to laney about everything " Konnie said

"Everything about what ?" I asked

"How he liked the date before corey and carrie -" Konnie said before her sister bumped her

"Do not blab it out " Kim said scolding her sister

_**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**_

I just got a text

**woops i forgot today is the day of the band meeting sorry ! you can go back ! love mother **

"Ok mom just texted and said we can go back kon " I said putting the phone back in my pocket .

"Yess ! " kon said "You girls can come with us " kon said looking at the girls .

"Why ? we are rivals " The girls said

"It seems we might not been _that much rivals _if lenny wants to talk to laney " I said looking in the air "You girls are nice " I brought up .

"Okay we will walk with you " They said walking with us .

* * *

_**OMFG TOOK ME FOREVER ! COMPUTER CRASHING EVERY TIME I WROTE ! AND FINALLY I GOTS THIS PART IN OMG when i get 10,000 views I actually get done !1 whew !**_

_**now will lenny make it to laney ?**_

_**will carrie stop him ?**_

_**will the twins from both bands catch up to the action ? **_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA **_


	16. Chapter 7 part 3

_**Well i know that one was short so I will be writing another one but i will try to focus on this story **_

_**we are going strait to the story so nobody will be talking they will be reading everything**_

_**hope you enjoy **_

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

I am running to get to the groj I want to speak to laney ! I am saying in my head I miss having her by my side ! I keep saying things in my head **And those two runied ****_EVERYTHING_** .

"Can we talk before I kill you for telling her our plan !" carrie hissed at me

"This is why _nobody likes you _" I said tears falling past my face . "You fucked everything up !" I said speeding up

"I ... I ... I _I am sorry lenny _" I hear carrie stop chasing me .

*Did she say she was sorry ? * I looked back and saw her crying .

"_I want our band to be popular as grojband so we can be known as a somebody _" carrie cry's

"We are a somebody we are the newman's band ! we where their rivals we all can be friends " I said walking to her "I wont tell her about you stealing a song but i will tell her that i like the date " I said patting her head .

"Really ? do you think they will be that nice " carrie said getting back on her feet .

"We are but i dont know about corey " a voice said

"Wa !?" Me and carrie looked at the two twins from GB kin and kon

"We don't hold grudges " kon said "But we do get people back " He brought up .

"Wait do you remember what I did ?" I said looking at them

"Yea we remember ! " Kin said looking at me "I guess it was revenge for us laughing about your name " He said holding out his hand .

I shook his hand .

"We are cool " kin said looking at me .

"Ok " I said

"So lets all walk to the groj together " carrie said

"Ok ! " we all started walking

* * *

**_Corey's pov_**

I swear we might need to stop I feel like somebody is coming to talk to us I thought in my head .

"Lanes how about we watch family guild ?" I said taking a breath from kissing .

"Of course core ! I love that show ! " She said running to the couch .

I sat right next to her and turned the tv on.

"Are you gonna miss me?"

"Only until I go to the newsstand and buy a Hustler."

We chuckled at the line

Peter, did you read the fine print on this loan contract?"  
"Um, if by "read" you mean imagined a naked lady, then, yes."

I burst into laughter toward the line peter said .

"This show is funny " I said wiping tears off my face .

"yea it is " Laney said laying on my lap .

"Lanes " I said looking down at her I gave her a quick peck on the forehead .

"Core " She said gently "I love you " she said .

"I love you too ." I said giving her my cap .

"Hey why you giving me your lucky cap ?" she asked me .

"Cuse I know one day we wont be like this and i want you to have my cap " I said .

"Core I have not seen your hair out of the cap ever since the all you need is cake day ." She said rubbing my head .

"Hu I guess girls like hair " I joked .

"some of us do .. i dont know I only hung out with my mother and **father **is bald so idk " Laney said feeling my hair .

I quickly took this situation and licked her on the lips .

"..." Laney was a bit shocked I did that but I think she was gonna get me back "Hm" .

"Lanes are you alrig-" I said but she cut me off .

She had a tie around my neck and she made me get in her face .

"Hiya core" She chuckled I gulped I could see she was going to pay me back for that surprise .

Before laney did anything we heard the groj door open and we moved back to normal

*Whew That was a bit too close* I thought

* * *

_**Well how about them apples also i am thinking of writing one with my characters so if anything gets crazy I can stop it or let the world go ALL OUT**_

_**Will lenny get their or will they chat tomorrow **_

_**Will corey change for better or worse ?**_

_**Will their be drama in the next one ? (What do you think)**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA ! CHAPTER 8 PART 1 ! getting close to chapter 10 people !**_

_**keep on reading and I will keep on writing **_

_**TNX 4 Da reviews peps l8ter **_


	17. Chapter 8 part 1 : action starts

_**I will try to write more in this chapter but hehe sorry people T_T' so **_

_**Laney : shut up ! I wanna know whats going to happen**_

_**Me : Laney I know you wants to know **_

_**Corey: I think ALL of us want to **_

_**Me : Then lets me tell it globit ! **_

_**both : globit**_

_**Me : A.T stuff Time for the story people !**_

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

I am walking to the groj door when i notice Lenny in front of the door with Carrie , Kim , Kon , Kin,and Konnie .

"Kon kin welcome back !" Laney said walking up to the groj door .

"Laney ! I want to talk to you !" Lenny said running past me .

"Hey your not even getting close to her " I said putting my arm up .

"I need to speak to her " Lenny hissed .

"Corey why you stopping him ?" Kon ask me .

"We are _rivals NOT FRIENDS ! _" I hissed at kon

"So I now notice what you said Carrie " Kin said

"Thank you " Carrie said

"What !?" I questioned becoming distracted .

Lenny slipped past me and went to laney .

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

"Laney ! I have made a huge mistake !" I said running to her .

"Why the fuck should I listen to you !?" Laney screamed .

"I know your pissed at me lanes " I said walking up to her when corey got a hold of me .

*do I have to hurt him ?* I thought balling up my fist .

"Why the fuck ! " Corey hissed at me "Leave her alone ! " He said getting in my face

"I want to speak with her " I hissed back .

"_SHE DOES NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU_ " Corey hissed back .

"I want to speak to her!" I said trowing a punch at him " Can't I !?" I screamed

"**_Your gonna regret THROWING THAT PUNCH YOUR FUCKIN DEAD !_ **" Corey snarled as he jumped at me .

"Lenny !?" The girls yelled running inside .

"Are you fucking crazy !?" Carrie screamed at corey .

"I am keeping laney safe from this faker !" He said punching me in the face

"Dude your gonna kill him that way " kin said

"_I dont care if i get hurt I WANT TO SPEAK TO LANES _" I said throwing a punch knocking corey off me .

"Stop your hurt BADLY " Kim said .

"I dont give a shit ! " I snarled "I want laney to know !" I said walking to laney .

"Your not even passing me fucker !" Corey grabbed my head and banged it against his leg punching my face

* * *

_**Carrie's pov**_

*Is corey really going to kill lenny?* I though to myself .

I am looking around to see where laney is *Where is she *

**ssslllaaammm**

*She is in his room * I noticed .

"Guys if lenny wont be able to speak to her I will " I murmered to them .

"Ok" The girls said .

"be careful " The twins said .

I quickly ran past corey and went up into his room .

"Why the fuck did you follow me !?" Laney screamed .

"I came to talk to you for lenny " I said walking next to her .

"I dont want to hear anything he says I HATE HIM " Laney starts to cry .

"_**LENNY !? GET UP !?**_" I hear people screaming .

"_**Carrie your dead meat !**_" I hear somebody running upstairs fast .

"Shit okay we are ricking our lives so lenny could speak with you !" I said panicking .

"_**Got you** _" Corey said grabbing my arm .

" _you .. you dont .. have carrie _" I heard a weak voice said stopping corey from hitting me

"lenny ?!" I said when i notice It was him I was about to cry

"Your not gonna stop us " Lenny said coughing up blood .

"Lenny !" I said tears filling in my eyes "Stop this your about to die !" I screamed .

"This is why I ran up here I dont want to see anybody get hurt !" laney cried .

"He is not a person _**he is a nobody**_" corey said picking him up and launching him across the room .

I covered my eyes .

"lenny ricked his life to tell you laney he liked the date ! me and corey RUINED IT when we came in ! " I screamed crying "I wanted him to leave !" I yelled .

I open my eyes and lenny was not moving he was against the wall bleeding from his mouth .

"Your **_A FUCKING CRAZY ASS MOTHER FUCKER ! YOU JUST KILLED SOMEBODY !_**_ " I screamed _at corey and ran to lenny

The others ran up the stairs and saw what I saw Lenny's body not even moving .

"Your right carrie . He cant be friendly to people who want to change " kin said looking at lenny's bloody body .

"Why are you guys trying to be nice to them !?1" corey hissed at the twins .

"Cuse we wanted to be friendly !" I said slapping corey "We wanted to have a clean slate " I cried

"How dare you " corey hissed .

"_stop ... stop ... I am done ... with trying ... ev _" A weak voice said struggling to get up .

*How is he still moving I saw him get launched across the room * I thought

"I dont care if i die I wont give up ! " lenny screamed .

"I am getting sick of this guy not giving up " Corey said walking towards him .

"i got an idea" I said running to the twins .

"hey " they whispered .

" I got an idea "

I whispered "He is your friend and he wont hurt his friends " I said "so you hold him from hurting lenny again he will hit a girl if he has to but not his friends " I brought up .

"We are fucking scared of him he is no giving up " kin said .

"He is going to kill lenny " kon said .

"Lenny its time for you to go " corey said picking him up over his head .

I saw that and i screamed .

"_**LANEY STOP YOUR CRAZY BOYFRIEND FROM KILLING ONE OF OUR FRIENDS !** _" I cried .

I closed my eyes I did not wanna see what was going to happen to my best friend .

* * *

_**SUSPENSE TIME AND ALOT OF BLOODY ACTION ! **_

_**Corey : I did say I was gonna keel him for hurting you lanes**_

_**Laney : again core THAT SHIT AINT IN YOUR LIFE **_

_**Carrie :will laney stop corey ? **_

_**Kim : What will corey think after all that ?**_

_**kin : did trina hear any of this shit ? **_

_**Me : If trina did not hear that she must be def **_

_**kin : yea we were all screaming **_

_**EVERYBODY *besides lenny* FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA**_


	18. Chapter 8 part 2

_**This stuff keeps on getting more real more horror is gonna happen and you guys will just be sitting their reading all of this w **_

_**hope you like it **_

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

"This fools life is over " I chuckled gettig ready to punch him .

"Core stop please !" I heard somebody cry that .

" who said that " I said turning around seeing everybody crying .

"Stop that core ! ... please " There goes that voice again .

I looked for who was saying that but I could not see the person .

"Who ever you are STOP HE SHOULD NEVER HAVE MESS WITH ME " I sneered .

I go ready to punch him again and i was not gonna stop this time .

"NOOOOOOOOoooo " I felt somebody grabbed a hold of my back "Stop core ... _your not a killer please dont kill him _" I know knew who it was It was laney .

"Lanes ... I thought you hated him for that ?" I said looking at him .

urrrg poor kid eyes filled with blood , his lip practically is busted , face all fucked up _What the hell did I do to him ?! _.

" Did I do all of that ? " I asked at I let go of him .

"Yea pretty much core " Laney said .

I dropped him My eyes filled with horror my hand was shacking I did not even know what was going on .

"How ? Why did i go crazy ? I NEVER KNEW THIS ABOUT ME !" I started to cry "i cant even look at myself EVER AGAIN !1 " I said pounding my mirror .

"Core dont say that " laney cried still holding on me .

"I ALMOST KILLED SOMEBODY ! I am surprised if Trina did not call the cops on me !" I cried falling to the floor .

"I dont even think she is here " Carrie said coming into my room again .

"How did this even start ? " I asked still tears filled in my eyes "I dont deserve to have friends " I said looking in the mirror the shattered mirror .

"Core " Laney said finally letting go of me " You can still have friends "

"No i cant .. I ALMOST KILLED SOMEBODY !1" I screamed ! storming out of my room

I had to get out of my room and i went straight to the mic and sing out the horror

* * *

**"Animal I Have Become"**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

* * *

I know I had lots more in me that i wanted out of my life so i kept singing but I think laney beat me to singing a song *I do not know why I thought of this song XD but i was searching through youtube and I heard this song *

* * *

**"Cannibal"**

I have a heart I swear I do  
But just not baby when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
If you know what's good for you  
I think you're hot I think you're cool  
You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

_[CHORUS]_  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
You're little heart goes pitter patter  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea  
and for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

_[CHORUS]_  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Ohohwoahohwoah _[x8]_

I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you  
I warned you  
ROAR

* * *

I dont know but we all starting singing like it calmed us all off

It seems to be all of us even the newmans and we were laughing after most of

First me , than laney , than konnie and kon started singing a random song wich got me SUPER SURPRISED ! THEY MIGHT BE DRUMMERS BUT THEY SING SO SICK ! .

* * *

**"On The Floor"**  
(feat. Pitbull)

_[Pitbull]_  
J-Lo!

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) of party people

_[Pitbull]_  
Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne!

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh.

_[Pitbull]_  
I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception, I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no  
'cause you will lose yeah  
Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Verse 2]_  
I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)

_[Chorus]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Pitbull]_  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke  
And watch it she gon' get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
Get on the floor

_[Jennifer]_  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

* * *

Than before I notice carrie wanted to sing .

Everybody was trying to be calm

singing was working .

* * *

**"Circus" Britney spears**

_[VERSE 1]_  
There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show

_[Bridge:]_  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)

_[Chorus:]_  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

_[VERSE 2]_  
There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware  
I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a fire cracker,  
I make it hot when I put on a show.

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
I'm running this.  
Yeah, like what..?

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus:]_  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

* * *

Soon I notice lenny started going downstairs

"Heh you guys sing songs without me ? selfish much " Lenny joked knowing he was all fucked up BY ME

* * *

**"Until The Day I Die"**

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!

* * *

everybody got a bit calm as we kept singing .

* * *

**_yes their will be more songs in the next one which might get done today ^_^ its fun putting songs in and songs do calm people down I know cuse I am crazy and music soothes the savage beast in all of us _**

**_will lenny tell laney *wait carrie yelled it XD *_**

**_will corey ever forgive himself ?_**

**_will kin and kim sing a song together ?_**

**_FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA CHAPTER 8 PART 3 _**

**_STAY kool people _**


	19. Chapter 8 part 3

_**yes more story today and lots more singing again it soothes the savage beast **_

* * *

**_Corey's pov_**

Lenny wanted to sing some more I could just guess it in his eyes he was scared as fuck so we all nodded and allowed him

* * *

_**"Time Of Dying"**_

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

* * *

surprised they finally have great songs but we all are just trying to have fun from a hell night

kin finally wanted to sing but i was able to see his was all shacking scratching his arms and face he was nervous

* * *

**"Crawling"**

_[Chorus:]_  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling. I can't seem...

_[Bridge:]_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

_[Chorus]_

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface consuming,  
Confusing what is real.  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending controlling,  
Confusing what is real.

* * *

I am fucken superseded at everybody singing trying to forget EVERYTHING I AM TRYING THAT

kim now wanted to sing it was like her and kin where the only two scared of singing

* * *

**"Whisper"**

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_[Chorus]_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_[Chorus x3]_  
Servatis a periculum _[save us from danger]_.  
Servatis a maleficum _[save us from evil]_

* * *

I decided to sing again

* * *

**"Monster"**

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster _[4x]_

* * *

I knew I became calm but we kept the songs flowing

laney wanted to sing again

* * *

**"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"**

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

* * *

We were all laughing having a fun time from singing to get rid of fear just singing for fun and chuckles

The girls started singing some songs I have no clue how they all knew the song

* * *

**"Run The World (Girls)"**

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _[x4]_  
GIRLS!

_[Chorus:]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_

_[Verse 1:]_  
Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't

Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you pay me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, with our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

_[Chorus:]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads

41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me (you can't hold me)  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
You're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine  
Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Oh, come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you hate me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

_[Chorus:]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_

Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? We run the world  
Who run the world? Girls

* * *

The girls seemed to have a great time singing so they sung another song

* * *

_**We r who we r**_

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got our hot pants on and up

And yes of course we does  
We runnin' this town just like a club  
And no you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace (lace-ace)  
Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o,  
Let's go!

Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard  
Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours!  
We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb  
We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's makin' my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' true  
I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do  
We're selling our clothes  
Sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down  
Hittin' on dudes  
Hard

Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go uh oh  
Let's go

Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard hard hard h h hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par p p part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

* * *

The girls were just having a blast they kept sing

_** (I like this song me and my friend sung this song when we had a sleep over XD so dont judge)**_

* * *

_******"Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy"**_

_[Chorus]_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

* * *

after that song we all we just looking at the girls jaw dropped

"Lanes !" I said knowing my noes what bleeding

"hehehe oops We sung too much " Laney said chuckling .

I know me and the guys nodded about that covering our noes *noes bleed *

so we turned on karaoke

And me and lanes kne wthe song what we decided to sing

* * *

**"Right Round"**  
(feat. Kesha)

_[Intro:]_  
_[Flo Rida]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

_[Kesha]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Flo Rida'

_[Flo Rida]_

Hey!

_[Verse 1:]_  
Walk out the house with my swagger  
Hop in the whip yo I got places to go  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier, out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
No stomping on my Perreli's on froze  
Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
GO!

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Flo Rida]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
_[Kesha]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

_[Flo Rida]_  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Hey!

_[Verse 2:]_  
Shorty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
Get dirty on like the spot on my hand  
We building castles that made out of sand  
She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a little closer  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya  
You want a show like a gun out a holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur  
Cause...

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I'm spending my money (Aye!)  
I'm out of control (Aye!)  
Somebody help me  
She taking my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club (Aye!)  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they asses go down down _[repeats down in a chopped and screwed voice 19x]_

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Flo Rida]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
_[Kesha]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
_[Flo Rida]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
_[Kesha]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

* * *

_**so how did think ? a way to calm down after somebody almost dying ? yep MOST DEFIANTLY !**_

_**WILL EVERYTHING GO BACK TO NORMAL ? nope **_

_**Will their be more songs ? maybe w**_

_**why am i answering these question i am asking you guys ? I has no clue **_

_**LATER PEOPLE !**_


	20. Chapter 9

_**We are gonna skip the rest of the music so 2 days from that day of lenny almost dying .**_

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

* I just remembered something Core did say he might change when he does not have his hat on* I thought .

*Last time he did not have it on it was me and lenny's date* I kept thinking .

*I have not seen core yet * I thought looking around for him .

"Hello their Core !" I hear some girls say to him .

I turned to see corey with a couple of girls maybe four or five girls .

"Hey core " I waved at him but i could guess he did not see me .

I see him put his arm around a couple of girls and he chuckles .

"Girls one at a time " He said sighing his signature on the girls foreheads

"EEEEEEEHHHHH ! OHMYGOSHTHANKYOU " The girls screamed .

"Hey their core " One blond girl say walking behind him .

*Who is that girl ? * I thought .

"Hey babe" He said kissing her cheek

My eyes where watering I was about to cry seeing my guy say that and kiss her !

*How can core do that ?!* I thought starting to back away *He .. I ... what a fool I am * I thought running away from that said.

I knew tears were falling down my face .

*How come all the guys I date go and lie to me !* I kept thinking over and over again .

*Core even did his best to keep lenny away from me 2 days ago !* I burst into tears .

"I ... HATE YOU CORE !" I screamed running into the woods .

* I knew I was far away from the school when i knew I was good nobody would follow me into the woods * I thought sliding down onto the ground putting my hands over my eyes.

"Why core why ..."I cried over and over again .

* * *

_**Lenyy's pov**_

I was walking over to a table to see corey and some girls .

*Wait he went with laney he almost killed me to protect her * I thought .

"Oh hey lenns " Corey said walking over to me .

"Oh hey " I said looking down trying to avoid eye contact .

"Have you met my GF's " Corey said gesturing to the four or fives girls waving at me

*GF's !? Da fuck !?* My eyes widen *I must tell laney corey has been cheaten on her with whores * I turned away .

I walked away from corey and found the twins staring into the woods .

" Hey what are you guys looking at ? " I asked

"I can tell that their is an animal in their " Kin said .

"And its not friendly right now" kon said .

"Hey bro " I heard some random guys talking

"Whats up " the other guy said

"Did you see that girl who ran into the woods like 5 minutes ago ?" The guy asked my eyes widen

"Yea red hair " The one guy said "She is a hottie " He brought up .

"I think laney is in the woods" I said looking at the twins "where you talking about her being an animal ?" I questioned .

"No their is an animal in their not laney " kin said shacking his hands .

"I am going in their " I said walking into the leaves to the point the twins could not see me .

"Be careful dude " kon yelled .

"will do " I yelled back .

*If corey heard those guys he might of looked for her as well but I wont allow him * I thought running in the woods .

I started looking around for her when I heard a snarl .

"Lanes ?" I said looking around

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK _

*OMG ! the animal found laney before I did !* I said running towards the scream .

"I am coming laney !" I said running through the trees

"Help .. help ! " I hear somebody screaming .

* I knew it was her or me or the animal *

I quickly grabbed my pocket knife and get ready to protect lanes from the creature .

I found a tiger snarling looking up the tree .

"Wha ?" I looked confused

"Lenny !? help ! " I hear laney screaming from the top of the trees .

I look up and shee her legs bleeding , claw marks , bite marks , ripped clothing , everything was bad .

The tiger saw me and went to charge at me .

I held the knife and slit its face blood was on the knife dripping off of it

It decided to bite my leg when its face was at the ground .

"Shit !" I yelled trying to get my leg back from the animal .

"Lenny ! Noo " Laney yelled as she tossed something at the tiger making it mad at her It let go of my leg and went trying to climb up the tree .

"Quick laney lets get back to school ! before the cat climbs up the tree " I panicked .

"Alright " She said jumping or at lease trying to go from tree to tree .

I was running up the hill trying not to be scared but i was mortified the tiger saw me and charged again at me .

I quickly pushed the bolder down the hill that stopped it for know .

We ran up to the school and I saw kin and kon waiting their .

"YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT A TIGER WAS DOWN THEIR !" I yelled of my life .

"Come on you can make it lenns" Kin said cheering me on .

I hear a branch break , laney fell right in front of me .

"I got you lanes " I said picking her up into my arms .

I kept going up the hill before i hear kin and kon yelling

"_**OH MY FUCKING GOD RUN ! THE TIGER IS ON YOUR TAIL LENNS !**_" They yelled

* * *

_**Corey's pov **_

I was just talking to my girls when I heard kin and kon scream I looked their direction and saw their faces they look like they are gonna throw up blood .

I decided to walk over their and my girls followed me .

"Hey whats wrong ? guys " I said walking over to them .

"Kon quickly grab laney !" Kin said lowering kon into the woods .

"Ok " Kon said

*What the fuck is laney doing * I thought looking over the edge and seeing lenny and laney

"What the hell laney !?" I yelled I was panicking .

"Stay .. away from her dude " lenny snarled .

The tiger pounced onto lenny

"Here laney get to kon " Lenny said falling to the ground .

"What dont go !" laney cried "are you gonna be alright ? please live" laney begged I say tears fill her eyes .

"No worries lanes I will -" Lenny got dragged back into the woods .

My eyes where open wide I felt like puking I was not the only one kin and kon were puking

"_**LENNY COME BACK !** _" Laney screamed .

People started looking at us and looking in the woods .

"What the hell happened ?" I asked laney .

"You is what happened " Laney said cold .

"Wha hey you said tha-" I got cut off she slapped me .

"_**he risked his life because i saw you with those girls**_" she cried

I did not know she saw me I felt bad for her

"I am glad it was him who saved me ! " She cried .

I looked in the woods and i could not see lenny

Lenny Lenny I hear people yelling in the woods .

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

*damn cat * I thought as it snarled at me .

*I dont want to kill the animal so I gotta outsmart it * I thought as it ripped my shirt .

I decided to slip of the shirt cuse the tiger was biting my shirt .

I quickly ran up the hill the tiger tried to claw my foot when i jumped on a tree .

"Ha cant get me ! " I said climbing up the tree so the tiger could not see me .

I saw the tiger under me so I jumped down and saw kin and kon again .

"Lenns come on ! bro you can make it " Kin yelled .

As I ran I saw more people standing their .

They we chanting my name I noticed that as I make it up the hill kon had his hand out to me I quickly grabbed it .

He pulled me up as fast as he could that kinda made me fly in the air .

I heard so many people cheering and i felt someobdy run and hug me .

My vision was blurry the tiger got me good all I noticed is that it was a girl with red hair .

"Lanes " I said hoping it was her

"Yea its me and thank you lenns" She cried on my shoulder .

"Its okay lanes the tiger did not do much to me " I said convincing her I was alright but I know I was not

* * *

_**Kin's pov **_

I noticed lenny , he did not look good at all .

his leg was ripped like biting on the leg and not letting go .

his shirt was different it was a white T shirt that had blood on it his first shirt must of gotten ripped somehow .

He looked like he was about to faint because the lost of blood .

"Laney I think you can get off him he does not look good " I told her .

"okay " she said letting go of him wiping her mascara off .

well I was right but as he fell he was puking up blood

"Not good" I said

He fainted onto the floor .

* * *

_**well that was shocking hu XP people getting attack by a tiger because of corey **_

_**WILL LANEY FALL FOR LENNY AGAIN ? **_

_**WILL COREY TRY SHIT ?**_

_**WILL LENNY EVER NOT GET HURT ?**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA **_

_**good luck peps **_


	21. Chapter 10 part 1

_**Yesssssss Its finally at chapter 10 ! more drama and more shit going down ! lets get this shit started ! BLOOD WARNING BODY PARTS WARNING KILLING WARNING IF YOU DONT LIKE VIOLENCE DONT READ THIS IS SICK *I am keeping myself from crying when i was writing cuse this is just horror***_

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

I was sitting their poking lenny's face he looked a bit peaceful like that .

"Lanes can you stop touching him ?" Corey asked me .

"Well at lease he did not cheat on me with _those girls _" I sneered .

"Ok Ok I get you dont want to talk to me " Corey said walking away from me .

The crowd kinda left besides those girls corey is going out with

"We the hell did you talk to our guy like that " one girl said walking towards me .

"I remember you girls you used to bully me before corey came into my life " I hissed .

"Well you are a guy so we can hit you and _you cant hit back _" The blond girl said creepy .

I got up and saw those girls smiling ... soo creepily .

"Are you trying to freak me the fuck out ?" I asked them when one girl was right behind me .

" _you are __**dead meat for talking to my boo**_" The blond girl whispered as she grabbed my neck .

I was surprised about this shit this girl looked like some creepy chick from a horror movie .

" _**your fucking dead to us**_" The other girls say in unison and ran at me .

they were punching my stomach .

" _**Your dead to core**_" The girl behind me whispered as she held a knife up to my neck .

"Why are you girls doing this" I cried .

" We are crazy over corey du" the girl said starting to make my neck bleed .

They kept on punching me til they got tired and tossed me right next to lenny .

"Yawwwn we are bored now lets go find corey " The blond girl said .

"Yea ok !" the girls left .

I was just laying their right next to lenny crying .

" why do people like hurting me " I cried " I am not a mean person" I said looking at my arms all bloody cuts from my wrist to my shoulder .

"I cant stand it anymore ! " I screamed out .

"Whats a wrong lan-" Kin said running then he looked at me looking like he saw a ghost "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU LANEY !?" kin screamed .

"Those ... those girls" I whimpered .

"Which girls ? " Kin asked .

"Core's girls " I murmured .

His eyes opened wide .

"Why ? " Kin asked .

"They did not like how i talked to core" I cried

" _you ... you dont need to deal with that shit lanes _" I hear a weak voice right next to me .

I look over to see lenny's eyes open .

"Lenny" I said grabbing him and bringing him closer to me .

"Lanes if those girls hurt you I will hurt them" Lenny whispered .

"Thanks " I cried

we both started getting up he looked at me

"Lanes they got you bad " Lenny said wiping my lip it was cut by them demons .

"I know " I cried .

" _get your hands off of laney you fucker _" corey hissed running towards me with those demons following him .

" **keep those girls away from me ! they are fucking evil ! they are fucking demons ! **" I screamed .

"What do you mean lanes ?" Corey asked .

"Core .. hun dont listen to her " the blond girl purred at him " she is just mad you dumped her for me" she said .

I took out corey's lucky hat or a look alike and pulled out a lighter

"Wait lanes ! what are you doing " Corey asked startled .

" burning our friendship it is me or those girls " I sneered .

corey did not answer me .

"Fine be like that" I said lighting the hat up on fire and tossing it down to the ground "Bye core " I said walking away from him .

Lenny followed me outside the school .

"Say lanes did you really mean all of that to him ? " Lenny asked me .

"Yes I meant all of that he chosen those demons over me so I did that " I said remembering I was walking the direction to corey's house .

"Shit can I go to your bands place I dont want to see corey right now or ever again " I asked lenny .

"Of course lanes " lenny said turning around .

We were walking to carries house .

"Hiya lenny " kim and konnie said when they saw what happened to both of us .

"What happened to you two ?" kim asked us

"Lanes got attack by a tiger , I saved her , and kinda got taken down to the tiger , got out and away , and lanes got jumped by corey's new demon girlfriends , and laney burned his lucky hat " Lenny told them "And burned their friendship " lenny brought up .

"Really ? wow so much happen when we did even go to school " kim said scratching her head .

"Why did you guys not go to school ?" lenny asked them .

"Our mother was sick she wanted us to take care of her in the morning " konnie said .

"But you and corey were like best friends laney " kim said .

"Our friendship is over ,end ,done" I said to kim .

I felt my neck bleeding again and pulled my shirt down to see my neck .

"What did those girls do !? "Lenny asked seeing my neck bleeding from front to back .

"They warned me not to talk to corey " I cried .

"Those girls need to be taught a lesson" konnie said to me .

"Those girls used to bully me before corey came to the school " I brought up .

"Lanes ... we will keep you safe" lenny said trying to cheer me up .

"really ?" I smirked at him

"Of course lanes " lenny said pecking my head

"Thanks lenns" I said a bit calm

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

"Were is lanes she is needed " I asked kin and kon .

"I think she is with lenny" Kin said

"That loser ... urrrrg I hate that guy " I said to kin .

"Well it seems she wont be coming for awhile " kin said

"Why ?" I asked him .

"You forgot what she said _she even burned your hate to prove it _" Kin told me

"I think she was playing around kin" I told him .

"She was not ! your girls was trying to kill her !" Kin yelled at me .

"Really ? i dont believe you " I said crossing my arms "I wanna hear it from them " I said "...where are my girls ?" I asked looking around

"Oh i heard them saying they are going to carrie's house for some business to be dealed with " kon told me

"LANEY MIGHT BE GOING THEIR DUDE ! THEY ARE GONNA TRY TO KILL HER ! DONT YOU UNDERTAND WHY SHE CALLED THEM DEMONS !" kin screamed at me .

"Ha ! I will believe it when i see it ! " I laughed

"Then what are we waiting for why dont we go their !?" kin screamed .

"Ok fine lets go to the newmans crib " I told kin

We started walking to their place .

* * *

_**Lenny's pov**_

We all me kim konnie and lanes were walking to carrie's house when we met up with some girls .

" why are you girls here ?" Konnie asked them .

" _**we are here to kill somebody**_" The girls said really creepy .

I lowered kims head and whispered "These are the girls record them so we have evidence " I whispered .

"Right" she whispered grabbing her phone and record them .

Right as kim took out her phone one of the girls ran to laney with a knife in her hand .

"Lanes !" I screamed just as a guy comes right behind me and something cold was up on my head .

I looked up and see a girl with green hair with black highlights in her hair .

" _**We want her dead and your not gonna stop us**_" the one girl said licking my cheek .

*Urrg lets hope Lanes wont die ... please somebody come to save all of us * I thought

I took out my knife and cut the girls hand .

I see their was another girl and she holding laney's head down to the ground with her footand holding her arms behind her

*is she gonna break lanes arms * I was too scared to even move *These girls are fucking crazy* I thought I knew I was shacking in fear I knew I threw up .

"He wont be able to move "The green haired girl said as I his the ground puking more and more "He is scared for his girl" She said petting my head .

I closed my eyes in horror I was not gonna stop puking from the sight of my girl's arms snapping right out of her sockets

_**ssssnnnnnaaaaappppp **_

I did not hear the twins scream I opened my eyes and saw laney standing up with blood on her hands and one girl laying on the ground head a different direction .

* * *

_**pretty grusome hu :P people love action thats all i gotta say this is part one of a 2 part chapter ! and man this was horror for everybody **_

_**did laney snap ?**_

_**is laney gonna kill all of those girls ?**_

_**will lenny stop puking ? **_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA ! **_

_**KEEP ON READING PEOPLE !**_


	22. Chapter 10 part 2

_**STRAIT TO THE ACTION STILL LOTS OF BLOOD AND BODY PARTS WARNING PEOPLE DYING ! **_

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

* I could not deal with this again I just can not believe I JUST SNAPPED SOMEBODY'S NECK * I went to the ground and started to cry .

I felt somebody grab hold of my hair and pull on my neck .

**_" How DARE YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND "_**A girl with brown hair screamed at me when she kicked me to the ground .

I felt a crack on my face I could not speak correctly I think she broke my jaw

" Now i shall avenge her " The girl brought out a sword turned me around and saw my mouth bleeding .

"Awww poor girl now your jaw is broken " She said pointing the sword at my heart .

I thought i was going to die as a closed my eyes I noticed something going on my eyes opened and i did not even open them my eyes they seemed different I saw the look the girl had She looked like she is looking face to face with a cannibal .

"Dont do anything ... I swear you will DIE " She started shacking in horror .

I noticed her sword and kicked it up and caught it .

_**RRRRRIIIIIPPPPPPP**_

i heard somebody die but i could not see it was all blurry for me but i was moving walking I felt i had something in my hand I brought it up to my face , It was that girls sword and it had blood on it .

I was kinda able to see stuff but it was still blurry I looked and i was stepping on blood .

"What the ?" I looked over and saw the brown haired girl split down the middle .

"Oh my god" I started freaking out "Why and i killing people ! i did ... GAAAAAAAHHHH " I started screaming "Please stay away from me ! " I screamed .

"Lanes your surviving dont cry " Lenny told me .

I looked over at the girl standing on lenny he is so close to the ground and I changed again

" **Get off of him loser **" I smiled .

I walked closer to the girl and she pulled out a knife and pulled lenny right next to her .

"Dont ... dont touch me or he gets his neck slit ! " She stammered holding the knife .

I noticed a knife right next to my foot I kicked it up and closed my eyes

*I guess I am not normal * I tossed the knife

"Lanes !" I felt somebody hug me .

I opened my eyes and see the girl against the wall with a knife in her head .

Tears kept filling my eyes .

"Lanes I dont care if you think this sucks ! your saving all of us " He said I hugged him back .

"I cant stop myself now . I might kill them all " I cried in his shoulder .

I looked up at him eyes filled with tears .

"These girls are trying to kill you ! of course your trying to live " He said coming closer to me.

"Lenns I cant stop myself " I whimpered .

I became scared of myself .

"Lanes your and awesome person " He said right when he kissed me

I knew lenny cared for me more than I knew it .

"Lanes if you have to kill go ahead " He said looking me in my eyes "Your not a freak ! Your awesome" He smiled .

I was finally able to relax since i know knew he loved me even if I had a crazy side .

"Thanks " I said kissing him "Now i gotta kill those girls " I spoke in a creepy voice .

The blond girl came up to me and held a gun to my head .

I went to charge at her but some girls were holding my arms and kicking my back .

I started coughing up blood every time they kicked me .

"**_bring her up to me face to face_**" the blond said in a demon voice .

they brought my eyes to see her eyes ... they stared straight threw my heart I could not stop myself I started puking blood .

"_**you might of killed some of my friends but YOUR DEAD MEAT BY ME **_" The girl said holding the gun up to me head .

" _**when you get mad your eyes might turn blood red but I WILL HAVE CORE TO MYSELF AND YOUR NOT GONNA GET IN MY WAY**_ " She hissed as she pulled the trigger .

* * *

_**Corey's pov**_

Me kin and kon we running to carrie's house

_**BANG !**_

"What was that !? " I screamed

"I dont know " kon yelled at me .

"Why dont you ASK YOUR GIRL CORE " kin yelled at me pointing at the blond girl with a bloody girl laying at her feet .

"Jasmine ! WHAT THE HELL !? " I yelled at her running to her .

When I started getting closer I saw some of her friends laying on the ground blood all around them .

I notice lenny standing their holding a knife in his hand crying .

I see kim and konnie in the corner cowarding away from the girls .

I stop running at turn to lenny .

He looks at me with cold eyes like he has been crying for hours .

"What do you want" He hissed at me

"Were is lanes" I ask him

He did not answer all he did was look at the body on the floor moving .

"You .. !" He ran to the body and helped it up

"wha ?" I questioned

" _**I shot you five times and you still move how ?! "**_Jasmine asked the body

"Cuse bitch **I WORE A BULLET PROOF VEST ! **" The body said grabbing her face .

"Dont do this laney ! this is not what your suppose to do " Jasmine said "I AM NOT GONNA DIE BY YOU BITCH ! I SHOULD BE KILLING YOU " Jasmine yelled

"Too late " The body said punching the girl threw the ground .

"Wait ... LANEY !? " I screamed when I noticed that was her .

"She does not want to deal with you fucker " Lenny sneered .

"Thanks boo " Laney said giving lenny a kiss on the lips

I was surprised she kissed him .

"Lanes ... " I said walking close to them two .

"Stay away from her faker " Lenny snarled at me .

" listen I just want to know " I got cut off .

" THOSE GIRLS TRIED TO KILL ME !11 I PROTECTED MYSELF ... they used to bully me when i was younger _before we even met they picked on me _" Laney cried .

I looked around to see girls ... blood all around the sidewalk .

I looked up and laney Jaw looks all fucked up arms all bloody , cuts all on her arms and legs ,cut marks on her neck like somebody really did try to slit her neck .

Then I looked over to lenny blood coming from his neck , arms , legs and his shirt was ripped a bit to see his stomach bruises on that one part of the stomach that i could see shoe marks on his shirt covered in blood .

"I never knew" I said disappointed "I am sorry to everybody ... " I walked away from them and met back up with kin and kon "you were right kin" I said to him

* * *

**__**_**Last part of seeing those demons *or is it ?* **_

_**is corey sad ? that he lost laney ?**_

_**Is lenny gonna be by laney's side ?**_

_**will core try to get laney back ?**_

_**did laney really burn core's lucky hat ?**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA KEEP ON READING PEOPLE !**_


	23. Chapter 11 part 1

_**not alot of fighting in this chapter put some yelling gonna down and some sadness guilt and sorror**_

* * *

_**Carrie's pov**_

I was opening the door when I see kim and konnie shacking .

"What the hell happened ?" I asked the twins.

"Laney and lenny got jumped and .. blood ...everywhere " kim stuttered .

"Wha " I was confused .

"We met up with them and some girls came out of nowhere and attacked them" Konnie told me .

"Where ?" I asked them .

"You can see how close they were " The twins said motioning me to follow them

I went outside and followed them about 1 block away from my house I see blood on the sidewalk .

I notice laney crying and lenny patting her back .

"It will be ok lanes They are prob not dead" Lenny said patting her back .

"What happened ?" I asked them

"Carrie ... demon girls went and jumped us " Laney said getting up and went hugging lenny "I don't know if those girls are dead" She cried

I started to look around and my god if those girls survived they are not normal literaly A GIRL IS SPLIT IN TWO DAFUCK !? A GIRL HAS A KNIFE THROUGH HER SKULL ! OMFG !

I knew laney was strong but I never knew this strong

"How did all this happen " I asked

"These girls used to bully me when I was young before the band even formed " Laney told me

* * *

_FLASHBACK Laney's pov_

I am in 3rd grade and I dont like it that much people keep calling me a guy . and i dont know why but this group of girls started talking to me .

"Hey their dude" said a blond girl .

"Hi " I whispered "I ...I am not a boy" I murmured .

"Oh well too bad you look like a boy and you sound all manly " a green haired girl said coming up to me and holding my back .

"Listen I dont care about you dude So you better listen to me or you will face the concurrence " blondie told me .

Then they started pushing me around in a circle until i hit the ground .

"Damn you ruined the fun guy " Green haired girl scolded me .

"Quick lets kick him" Blondie said

they all started to kick me when i was helpless .

"Hello class we got some new students " the teacher told the class .

"Urrg your lucky the teacher is in the class now" Blondie said grabbing my shirt and pulling me up .

"what are you gonna do ?" The red spiked hair spoke in a silent tone rubbing her arm .

"She is gonna get beaten up by us !" Blondie told her " So dont be trying to stop us Rachael !" Blondie his

"Ok Jasmine " Rachael whimpered .

She let me free and went to a seat and sat down.

I scurried to the front of the class tears filled in my eyes .

"Ok welcome our new students " The teacher said as a blue haired boy came into class .

"Why dont you introduce yourself ?" The teacher asked the boy .

"hi...my name is corey" He blue haired boy whimpered .

"AWWWEE he seems shy !" Jasmine said .

"Your seat can be right next to laney or jasmine " The teacher said to him .

He decided to sit next to me .

"Hi " He said to me .

"..hi" I said blushing .

He started looking at the teacher and then he said this to me

"Hey dude who is the girl throwing stuff at me?" Corey asked me

" I am not a dude .. i am a girl and I dont know them" I lied

"Oh sorry you look like a guy !" Corey said

"..."I became silent .

"Hiiii their !" A girl came behind me and corey "My name is jasmine !" .

"Hi .. my name is corey" Corey said turning around at looking at her .

"Why did you not sit next to me ?" She asked him .

"I dont know " He shrugged his arms "I think laney is nice actually " he said that and I started to blush .

"Thanks corey" I smiled at him .

He was so nice to me .

"Now come on you two !" The teacher said .

"Hi ! our names are kin and kon and we are twins !" the one with glasses said .

"Now I want to know what you guys like to do" The teacher asked the class .

"I love hanging with my friends " Jasmine said .

"I play guitar " corey told the teacher .

"I play the keyboard " kin told the teacher .

"I play drums" Kon told the teacher .

"Laney why dont you say what you do ?" The teacher asked me .

"I...I play bass" I muttered under my breath .

"I am shocked corey , kin , kon , and laney ! you guys can become famous !" a brown haired girl with red highlights said "BECOME A BAND !" The girl squealed .

"Hey we can ! " Corey said excited "so do you guys want to form a band ?" corey said getting up .

"YEA !" The twins yelled getting up off of the ground .

"Laney ... we will need you to join us " corey said smiling at me

"yeah ... ok" I said grabbing his hand .

I saw the blond girl snarl at me for holding his hand and I noticed she likes corey so I decided to mess with her a bit .

"hey corey ! what are we gonna do about music ? I got my bass" i said grabbing his shirt .

"I got my guitar too laney !" he said pulling his case out .

"I got bongos " kon said .

"I got my keyboard " kin said pulling out a fold able keyboard out .

I quickly grab my bass which was in my locker .

We played music then somebody yelled "Where is the lyrics !?" I knew that was jasmine .

"ummm ...urrrg .." corey was wondering how to get lyrics so I decided to play a bit

they all started playing when I sung a bit .

I opened my eyes when we got done playing and I see jasmine with her arms crossed and people cheering .

"awee thanks " I said scratching the back of my head .

"hrmp .. I guess you can sing good " Jasmine muttered under her breath .

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

I told them about the day the bullied me and that was the first day corey , kin , and kon came to school .

"Lanes" Lenny said holding my head "Those girls deserve it " he said .

"Oh my !" I hear a girl say startled .

I turned to see a red spiked hair girl with black ends .

"Rachael ? is that you ?" I asked her .

"did jasmine try to jump you laney ?" rachael asked me .

"I did " I heard that voice and jumped jasmine was still able to talk

"Girls lets leave " she said and everybody started moving

*I did not kill them !?*

* * *

_**Well surprising hu keep on reading and i will keep on writing **_

_**later !1!**_


	24. Chapter 11 part 2

_**I can tell people are wondering if this is gonna be a corey X laney story or a lenny X laney ... I has no clue XD well ... i might be writing another story that will be 100% coney ! cuse hey i still like corey X laney i just ship lenny X laney cuse they look cute **_

_**like your going out with your gender bend and have everything in common with him/her ... I might have a bit of mix feelings for that XD **_

_**laney : Shut up girl ! **_

_**Me : Hey sorry ! Well before laney hurts me ! lets get started ! **_

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

* Those girls ... its not possible They are fucking moving !

I was looking at the girls body parts coming together even the one THAT I SLIT DOWN THE MIDDLE !AND OMFG ! THE KNIFE GIRL TOOK IT OUT OF HER HEAD !

i think i am gonna be sick * I thought holding my mouth .

"Lanes are you ganne be alright ? " Lenny asked me .

"I .. i thought i killed them " I whispered "Slit down the middle , tossed RIGHT threw the head , snapped neck , and AND punched threw the ground and it EVE LEFT SKULL MARKS IN THE GROUND !" I freaked out screaming .

"Awwwe we surprised her a bit too well " Jasmine said patting my head .

"_**too bad we are gonna have to kill you all**_" Green haired girl said holding a knife up on Carrie's neck .

"You girls dont have to kill them " Rachael whimpered .

"You abandoned us ! we sould kill you ! " Jasmine said running at her

"No !" I yelled turning around .

" **_THATS ENOUGH !_ **" A pissed voice yelled across the road .

The girls looked at that direction and jaws were dropped .

"Thanks for texting me Rachael " The voice said crossing the street .

"Omg ! thank you so much for coming here so fast ! " Rachael squealed .

"Hey no problem Rachael " She said with a chuckle "Now you girls have done a bunch to get yourself in this much trouble " She said looking at Jasmine "I should of kept you in lock down "She said with a serious look on her face .

Now Jasmine and the other girls look like they are gonna throw up now .

"But .. you cant get pass us ! in strength ! We are the best ! and nobdy can beat us !" Jasmin stuttered .

"Probably because when you guys are close to dying you fucking regenerate the only way for you girls to die is" She smiled before she said their weakness " getting what they deserve they will die that way " She said looking at her with an evil grin on her face .

"But they ... i gave them what they deserve " I told the girl .

"They dont deserve to die but this is the funnest way to kill them " She said with a chuckle "The girls they taunt have prettier hair than theirs and spends so much time with guys sooooo " She turned to me and chuckled "man ... i fell bad for you " she said to me before walking to those girls .

"Dont you even think about touching my beautiful hair " Jasmine said holding a gun up at the girl .

"I dont think guns hurt me loser "She says as jasmine shot her in the forehead "Hm told yea "she chuckled .

As the girl walked closer to Jasmine and the others the more she shot at her .

"I dont even feel that " She said with a cold voice "Now your dead because you like your hair than life " She said before she disappeared and reappeared behind them . She held Jasmines neck down "Say bye bye to your hair" She said holding a knife to her hair .

**SSSSSSSLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT**

My eyes were open Jasmine was bleeding from her hair .

"Hrm I knew it ! you had a mind control virus that grows in your hair " She said watching the hair in her hand disintegrate into blood .

"*cough* *cough* _why ... we ... used ... to .. be ...cool *cough**cough* _" Jasmine whimpered in a low voice .

"I knew you were trying to kill people with better hair than you so me , lily , and Rachael decided to avoid you girls " she said to Jasmine "your lucky it was me

who came instead of Lily .. she hates you girls and she would not mind to cut off your fucking deceased hair " She said leaning down at Jasmine holding her chin up .

**(guess who is coming ! ) **

"Hrm Daniel you cant hide anything " **(MEEEE X3 ) **A voice said jumping in front of her .

I did not know who these girls were but they are risking their lives to keep me safe .

"Lily ! I did not know you was right behind me !?" Daniel jumped .

"Of course i gots to follow me buddy so they wont get hurt " Lily said poking her noes .

"But lily you wanted these girls to die ever since they bullied you " Daniel told lily .

"Hrm " Lily went walking over to the green haired girl .

"Rosie .. how could you work with her ? " Lily wondered .

* * *

_**Well surprising hu ? plus my name is not lily ! but i am a girl :P **_

_**will now will lily destroy rosie ?**_

_**will Laney ever know what is going on**_

_**is corey gonna do anything to get his best friend back ?**_

_**am i gonna stop asking you questions ? **_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA !**_

_**later people**_

_**PS :I know you guys are getting mad a bit because my computer keeps on crashing when i was getting done with it and bloop blue screen *fffffuuuuuu* **_

_**well i know now the school computer is 5 times better than my home one XD so ... yepperz i will try to write the other one when i gethome but it might be difficult **_

_**well just giving ya a heads up :P **_


	25. Chapter 11 part 3

**_Lily : Omg thanks ! to all the people who read the story ! I read all the comments and i got to say thank you guys soo much for all the likes ! and i will just say this I WILL NEVER STOP WRITING THIS UNTIL THEY GRADUATE ! then the story will be about living with families_** **_Laney : can we start the story now ? I want to see ALL THE ACTION !_** **_Lenny : I got the popcorn lanes _** **_Laney : Yay ! *grabs popcorn* Let it roll_**

* * *

**_Lily's pov_**

I looked at rosie her eyes where filled with tears and horror watching me cut her friends hair and her slowly dying

"What are you gonna do ?" Rosie asked me

"You just got in a bad situation just use this " I tossed her a headband and she quickly put it on .

_**SCREEEECH **_

something made me jump , a bug came out of her hair and started screeching at us .

"WAIT THATS IN OUR HAIR !? GIVE US THAT HEADBAND PLEASE ! " the girls screamed at me

"dont make any movements girly ! at this age they can shoot acid at anybody who moves " I hissed getting them to stay still .

"How did they grow so fast ?" rosie wined .

"How many years did you girls mess with that chick " I said pointing at her .

"Couple of years " Rosie said rubbing her arm .

"Of course the years that you mess with her the more they grew it was a little pest when you guys started " _**(i know this sounds so fake but it is actually can happen that some people can get a bit buggy when something is messing with them ) **_I told them

"Can you move ?" rosie asked

"Yea i can move around " I said walking toward Rosie

The bug started screeching at me and jumped at me .

I quickly reacted and tossed a knife at it making it stick to the wall dying .

"Girls ! here ! " I tossed them all headbands and they quickly put it on .

6 or 7 of them pest jumped out .

"Do wat you girls did to try to kill her" I said pointing back at her .

"Ummm this is random" laney said out loud .

"Yeah you can say that again lanes " Lenny said looking at her .

I started walking over to them .

"Hehe sorry about these bugs .. they are the most annoying pest are the cause of bulling in the part of town i live on " I said scratching the back of my head .

"Its ok ... " laney smiled

"Lanes !" i heard a voice running over

I looked over and see a boy running over with blue hair .

He seems to have a blond girl with him holding a bass

"Why are you doing core ?" laney asked .

"Lanes ! I have mad a mistake ! please forgive me ! I am a dumbass ! I love you lanes ! " The guy wined .

"Corey ... I dont know ... " laney started rubbing her arm .

"Please laney I brought this girl to sing the song with me for you ! lanes ! i care for you " corey said grabbing his guitar

He started playing a song that he made for his best friend and his lover that he lost

* * *

**"Whatcha Say"**

Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, Jason Derulo  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

_[Verse 1]_  
I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

_[Hook:]_  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

_[Chorus:]_  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

_[Verse 2]_  
How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

_[Hook]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]_  
Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

* * *

I saw her face she had tears filled in her eyes happy tears .

"Oh core that was WONDERFUL !" Laney said running to him hugging him .

"We missed you lanes "Corey said hugging her back .

I saw Laney's eyes filled with happiness but she looked at lenny .

"Lens" She said taking Corey's arm off her waist

"Its ok lanes " Lenny told her "We can be friends still" Lenny told her .

"Oh wait he is single !?" i heard somebody right behind me whisper .

I look at i see Rosie standing up walking to Lenny .

"um can we go out for a date ?" Rosie stuttered rubbing her arm .

I saw him look at Laney and she smiled and nodded her head .

"Ok I will go on a date with you Oh my name is Lenny " he said holding his hand out .

"Hehe well this was surprising "I said rubbing my noes

"Your telling me " laney said blushing .

* * *

_**did this surprise you guys XP i got corey to sing to laney ! lenny is going out with Rosie **__**Sorry lenny X laney fans that part is over for a bit of time *for a couple of weeks in the comic * yepperz **__**Lily :KEEP ON READING FOR MORE DRAMA PEOPLE ! **__**Laney : MORE DRAMA A DAY !**__**Corey : MORE ACTION !**__**Lenny : MORE OF EVERYTHING !**__**EVERYBODY : STAY TUNE TO CHAPTER 12 PART 1 OF GROJBAND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA ! **_


	26. Chapter 12 part 1

_**urrg i am so stupid ! i started dozing off every time i tried to work on this ! when now i has a time limit on the computer and BAKA ! **_

_**Laney : Wth !? what does baka mean **_

_**Me : go google it **_

_**Lenny : I DID IT MEANS IDIOT !**_

_**rosie : heh yes that's lily's word alright  
Me : yea .. this is what happens when you drink to much monster ! you kinda go crazy ! **_

_**Corey : WELL LETS GET TO THE STORY ! **_

_**me : it has been a couple of days that past in it .**_

* * *

_**Laney's pov**_

I cant believe all that happened Tuesday today is Friday and surprising no school they guys are so happy to just hang out and we decided to allow the newman band to join us .

"Hey lanes " corey said putting his arms around my back

"Oh hi core " I said turning around giving him a quick kiss on the cheek .

"So ... No school ! " Corey said with a smile "plus more people ! equals _party time ! _"he said throwing his fist him the air .

"We are gonna have a party ?" I asked corey "What about trina ? " i told him "she will stop you"

"Lanes you forgot about lily ! she said we can have the party at the mansion !" _***lily : wa ? cant a teen have a mansion ? XD is that so bad ***_

"Mansion !?" I questioned *damn lily ... i did not know you had that * i thought

"THIS PARTY WILL BE AWESOME ! " Corey said giving the rock on symbol in the air .

"But core .. what happens if something goes wrong ?" I whimpered

"hey no worries lanes we can get though anything " Corey said putting his arm around me .

"core " I whimpered .

"We can get though everything together " corey said holding my face .

"core" i said blushing

"heeeyyyyyaaaa " i heard a voice yell in the distance

*whew* i turn to look and it is lily .

"hiya ! " lily said in a peppy mood .

"why are you so spirited ? " i asked her

"spirited ? no ! I just had 3 energy drinks and a pack of cookies ! " she said jumping up and down .

my and core had nothing to say about that .

"Um lily ?" i whispered

"yo " she said

"dont drink that shit ! its bad for you ! " i told her .

"says the girl that is younger than me " she teased "besides i dont drink beer at my age " she brought up .

"true" i agreed its better to drink energy drinks than beer .

"but wont you get a crash ?" corey brounght up .

"Yeah but not for a couple of hours " she shrugged .

"why are you drinking sooo many of them ? " I asked .

"I am staying up the whole night ! " she said stoked .

"how in the right minds are you gonna do that for !? " I asked her

"is this 20 questions or something ? " she asked me

"no " I answered .

"Than why keep asking dem questions " she mocked .

i kept silent *she is cool yet this will get annoying real quick * i thought in my head .

"well ... its the weekend and tonight is the groj PARTY !" she said throwing her fist in the air !

"Wait so thats why ! " i yelled by mistake .

"yea ! i wanna be awake for the whole party ! " she said jumping up and down

"dont drink them all at the same time next time " I said to her .

"No worries ! i wont I might feel this in the morning " she joked around .

"oh can we see how big the mansion is ? " corey asked her

"Oh sure ! its big enough for 50 or 60 people 70 max ! " she said walking with us

* * *

_**sooo sorry ! if this is tooo short ! school , plus no computer until fridays ! its not easy to be a writer like this ! **_

_** this will be 5 or 6 parts soo i can write like this much **_

_**corey : will the party be a blast ?**_

_**kin : will the new mans join the fun**_

_**everybody : stay tune for the next grojband highschool drama chapter 12 part 2 **_

**_lily : stay cool everybody and keep calm_**


End file.
